FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Battling Dark Kat has sent Feral flying through a dimensional portal. He lands on Earth in a place called Eureka. SWAT Kats and Eureka crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

_Author's Note: This is a SWAT Kats/Eureka crossover. My thanks to Rauhnee Ranshanka for letting me borrow some aspects of her story __**Eureka Kats **__for my story. She was my inspiration for this piece. Hope you enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 1: "Oh God! Where am I?"

It was just chance that got them the tip to Dark Kat's new hideout. By end of day, Feral was going to regret that piece of luck.

"Commander!" The Sergeant shouted as he dashed into the Commander's Office that fateful morning.

"What is it?" Feral asked looking up from his desk full of reports. Maybe something more interesting than paperwork was afoot.

"A power plant manager reported an excessive use of energy from a building that is abandoned in the southeast section of town. That area with empty apartments and factories." The Sergeant reported.

Feral snorted, "That could be anything, why does he think its so unusual to report to us?"

"Because of the level of energy, sir. The amount is nearly the same as used for the Nuclear Power Plant." He said seriously.

Feral's brows raised, he got up from his desk hurriedly and went for his coat, "Do you know the exact address?" He said briskly as they both moved toward the elevators.

"Yes sir!" The Sergeant said.

Gathering up his troops, Feral wasted no time in flying to the location. He had his choppers land a block from the target and had a ring of cruisers cordoning off the area. They slipped in as fast and quietly as they could into the building in question. At first it seemed to be nothing but an empty factory.

As they spread out and searched, a trooper found a stair that led down to a basement level hidden by some boards. From below they could hear the distinctive chittering of creeplings and the sound of heavy machinery.

Smiling grimly, Feral called in his troops and stormed the basement. For once they caught the megalamanic off guard. In the center of the room was some kind of machine that had a hole in the center and through it was a swirling mass of smoke and vague images. It seemed to be a portal to somewhere but he couldn't see anything. They walked cautiously around it while trying to corral Dark Kat.

"Give it up Dark Kat, you're surrounded!" He barked firing a warning shot at the omega.

"Never! Not when I'm so close!" The evil Kat snarled still trying to work on the device.

Feral fired at Dark Kat again but the omega hid behind his device. The Commander didn't dare fire at the thing, not knowing what it could do. Meanwhile, his troops were battling the huge army of creeplings around him. For the moment, they prevented the enforcers from reaching Dark Kat who continued working frantically on his odd portal.

Frustrated, Feral kept trying to halt Dark Kat's activities by taking potshots at him, with little success.

_Elsewhere..._

"Chance there's an urgent call on the Enforcer band about more reinforcements needed at an abandoned building where they've found Dark Kat. We'd better hustle! Sounds like they're having trouble capturing him!" Jake shouted at his partner who was watching TV.

"Crud! Dark Kat! The enforcers don't stand a chance!" The tabby snarled as he quickly turned off the TV then closed the garage doors. Jake was already down the hidden ladder and getting dressed when the tabby barreled down after him.

Within minutes they were airborne and heading for the war zone. They landed on the street near the building and hopped out. Sneaking their way through the enforcer cordon outside the building the pair found their way to the basement.

"Looks like Dark Kat's been really cranking out these things!" T-Bone grunted as he began to help the embattled enforcers take down the creeplings.

"I wonder what the heck that thing is that Dark Kat is messing with." Razor said worriedly as he took out his share of pink creatures. "At least Feral is showing sense and not firing at it."

"Yeah, but he's not getting any closer to taking down dark crud!" His partner growled as he tried to get closer to their enemy.

Though annoyed by the SWAT Kats presence, Feral used their distraction to finally reach the evil Kat. He landed a fist on Dark Kat's jaw rocking him back but the big Kat managed to grab Feral's coat and lever him over his head and into the portal.

"Nooo..." Felina screamed as she witnessed her uncle sail through the air then disappear.

"Aw crud! You bastard!" T-Bone snarled as he and Razor fired tarpedoes at Dark Kat sending the huge Kat slamming against a far wall, gluing him there.

Razor approached the now silent and dark portal. "Aw man, there is no way to know where dark crud was directing this thing."

"Well perhaps we should just pry it out of him!" T-Bone said grimly. He was joined by a furious and anguished Felina. The criminal hung on the wall like a fly in honey.

"What did you do with my uncle?" She hissed savagely pointing her weapon at Dark Kat's face.

"Where you can't possibly retrieve him. My dimensional portal wasn't set for a destination yet when Feral flew through it. He could be anywhere!" Dark Kat smirked evilly.

Slamming him in the face with her fist making him grunt with pain, Felina screamed in anguish then turned her back and stared blindly at the dead creeplings laying everywhere and at the device that had taken her uncle.

_Somewhere far away and across dimensions..._

Feral felt himself fly through the air and heading for the portal. Horror gripped him as he passed through. He went tumbling through violent colors, noise, heat and cold sensations for several seconds before he landed on his back on a hard, cold surface.

He lay there stunned and shocked. The room was buzzing and a light was emanating from a portal that looked very similar to Dark Kats. He quickly scrambled to his feet, looked around and froze.

Standing only a few feet from him were strange, furless creatures that were babbling at him in a language he couldn't understand. The room he was in was clean and new. To his right was a glass wall with other furless creatures standing staring at him in shock.

'Oh God, Where am I?' He thought in horror and fear. He realized he was still holding his laser. He gripped it tight but didn't raise it threateningly. Whoever or whatever these people were, they may be his only way home. Attacking them would be suicide, so he stood there staring back and waiting for them to make the first move.

"Shit, what the fuck is that?" Stevens blurted in shock.

"Well it looks like an intelligent biped cat." Mason muttered flippantly, fascinated.

"I can see that but what the fuck is it doing here? We didn't even activate the portal yet, how the hell could it have come through it?" Stevens snarled unable to take his eyes off the strange creature standing nervously in front of him.

"It would probably help if we could ask it." Marjorie said over the speaker.

"By it's confused look, we don't speak the same language!" Mason observed

"Oh you think!?" Dr. Clive Stevens said sarcastically.

"No need to get nasty, Clive. Listen, Henry has been working on a translator. Let's call him up and ask him to run it over here on the double and while we're at it we'd better contact Sheriff Carter. This could get ugly." Dr. Ben Mason suggested more seriously.

"Damn, I really didn't need for Carter to be involved that means Stark will have to be contacted and Blake as well. What a mess!" Stevens said in disgust. "Well contact them Marjorie and hurry up about it." He snapped at his assistant.

Feral stood staring at these strange people as they carefully moved back from him while others seemed to be doing something behind the glass wall. The ones in front of him continued to watch him and speak to each other. 'God! He couldn't remember when he'd been so frightened,' he thought shakily. It took all his strength of will to just stand there while they all stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 2: Unwilling Guest

Sheriff Jack Carter was just reaching for the door to the small police station when his deputy, Jo opened it first.

"We've just received a call from Dr. Stevens lab. They've had an incident there." She said as she headed for her vehicle.

"Do we know what it's about?" Carter asked getting into her car without missing a beat.

Jo got the cruiser into gear and peeled out fast heading toward the Global Dynamics Complex. "No! They just said it's something you have to see to believe and to get there quickly." She replied.

"Great! Do we know what project Stevens is working on at least?" Carter asked in resignation.

"Nope!" She said as she turned into the parking lot and headed to a lab building toward the back.

It was one of the more heavily reinforced buildings and from what Carter had learned those were used for only the most dangerous experiments. 'Oh, this just gets better all the time.' He sighed to himself.

Jo braked sharply just behind Henry's old pickup that apparently had just arrived ahead of them. They quickly got out and ran up to the main entrance. A grim security guard gestured them toward a double thick door that was open.

They stepped through a clean room security system of three doors. When they passed through the last door, Carter could see that Stark, Allison and Henry were there staring at something in front of them. When he and Jo were able to muscle their way closer, they too just stopped and gaped.

There stood a creature that resembled an upright cat. It had dark brown medium long fur and gold eyes. It had black hair chopped in a short cut on its head. It stood at least six foot four inches tall and over 230 pounds, very well built and powerful looking. It had four fingers on each hand. It's teeth were pointed and sharp. It's ears were pointed toward them alertly as it stared tensely, waiting, it's tail twitching nervously.

What was even more intriguing was it held what looked like a weapon and was dressed in some kind of uniform. It's bearing screamed male to Carter's mind.

"Where did he come from?" Carter finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He came through my dimensional portal but I hadn't activated it completely yet when he came flying through it like he'd been tossed." Dr. Stevens told him tightly.

"I take it this is why you called me here." Henry drawled as he tapped a machine that was on a table near him. It resembled a small hand held radio. "This is a universal translator. It interprets the brain patterns of who you're talking to, detects patterns that are related to certain universal concepts, and translates them into English along with supplied grammar cues."

"Well, I guess its worth a try! Is it on?" Carter asked. Henry just nodded. "Hello, can you understand me?"

Feral jolted in surprise as he heard his language come from the device near one of the creatures. "Yes, I can."

Carter was relieved, though the cat's speech sounded like growls and hisses the translator was working perfectly. "That's good! Who are you and how did you come to be here?"

"My name is Commander Ulysses Feral and I'm from a world called Aristal. I was fighting an enemy of Megakat City, my home town, when during our struggle he managed to toss me through his device. It looks similar to this thing and I landed here. Where is here?" Feral asked cautiously.

"You are in the town of Eureka in the country known as the United States on a planet called Earth." Carter told him. " I am Sheriff Jack Carter. I'm guessing here but it seems Dr. Stevens machine was just being activated when you were thrown through it." Carter told the cat.

"Wonderful! Know how I can get back?" Feral asked heavily.

"Unfortunately, not right away, Commander. We'll have to check everything and see if we can determine where in space and time you might have come through. It will take some time, I'm afraid." Dr. Stevens answered unhappily.

"Crud! Then what do I do in the meantime?" Feral asked looking grim.

"Well, since you are our unintended guest, Commander, we will put you in safe quarters and make you as comfortable as we can until we can find a way to return you. By the way, I'm Dr. Nathan Stark head of Global Dynamics Research. This is the facility you've landed in. This is Allison Blake our government liaison." Stark told their visitor.

"I don't really have much of a choice but be at your mercy." Feral said resignedly.

"You are certainly not a prisoner, sir, but you must understand our world is not used to any other creatures but ourselves. To insure your safety, as few people as possible will be aware of your existence. It actually is fortunate you arrived here rather than anywhere else on this world. We are used to the unusual. This town is made up of scientists and inventors and has a very careful security perimeter to protect them and their projects. You are very safe here." Allison Blake said trying to reassure him. "I'm truly sorry for your predicament. We'll try to make your stay as pleasant as we can. Perhaps we can learn things from each other while you are here?" She asked encouragingly.

"Perhaps." The tom said despiritedly.

"I'll contact Beverly and have her get quarters prepared for him. The Commander should see her as well as Dr. Gilsmith." Stark said thinking out loud. "Sheriff would you please escort our guest to Beverly's?" He asked Carter. The Sheriff nodded then Stark turned to Feral, "Commander, Dr. Beverly Barlowe is our town's psychotherapist. She can help you understand our world better and anything you need she can insure you get." He said briskly.

Feral grimaced, 'A shrink, oh joy!' He thought unhappily. "Uh thanks!" He said out loud.

"Right! Commander Feral if you would come with my deputy and I..." Carter said politely gesturing toward the door.

"Wait! Don't forget the translator!" Henry admonished as he handed the device to the cat. I suggest you keep this at hand until you learn a bit of our language. I'll try to make a smaller version that you can wear." He told him.

"Thank you!" Feral said putting his weapon back in its holster under his jacket then taking the device from Henry and placing it in his pocket before following sedately behind the Sheriff and his deputy.

As they came through the doors and walked down the, thankfully, empty hall to the door, the guard's jaw dropped at the sight of the tall cat but said nothing as they escorted him out to their car.

Feral stopped before getting into something that resembled vehicles on his home world and stared at the incredibly blue sky and sniffed the clean smelling air. The sun was brighter here as well.

"Is it significantly different from your home?" Carter asked him quietly.

"Our sky is more green in color and pollution has made the air less pure than here. Your sun is brighter too." Feral murmured in wonder.

"That's interesting to know. Would you get in please." Carter asked politely holding the passenger door open for him.

Feral nodded and ducked low to climb into the rear seat. Jo took the driver's seat again and Carter decided to sit beside Feral.

As they drove to Beverly's place, Carter asked, "You call yourself, Commander. What is your position and what do you do in your world?"

"I'm the Chief Enforcer for a paramilitary force that handles large threats against my city." Feral answered.

"Your city is run by the military?" Jo said suddenly.

"No. It's a democratic system. We have a Mayor and Deputy Mayor with a city council. We also have a police force that handles the regular crime. Unfortunately, Megakat City has been plagued for the last ten years by powerful criminals that can, if given the chance, decimate the city. That is where my enforcers take over. Our larger force of jets, choppers, and tanks take them down before too much damage is done." Feral explained.

"That's interesting! That's very similar to here. You shouldn't have too much trouble adjusting to our world during your stay." Carter said.

"What kind of weapon is that you are carrying, Commander." Jo asked.

"It's called a Blaster pistol." He answered.

"Blaster? You mean Lasers? Do you use propellant weapons like guns?" Jo asked curious.

"We used to use guns but we found lasers to be much more effective and more accurate." Feral explained.

"Seems you are more advanced in some ways than us." Carter mused. "Ah, we're here." He said as the car came to a halt at a building that seemed to be some kind of hotel.

Feral looked at it in puzzled surprise. Carter smiled at his expression and explained, "Beverly isn't just our psychotherapist but the manager of the town's hotel. Many of the scientists here have dual function jobs."

Coming out the door was a slim looking female with dark hair. She stared in blatant amazement before remembering herself. "Welcome to Eureka, Commander." She said politely.

"Ma'am!" Feral inclined his head.

"This is Dr. Beverly Barlowe and she will be responsible for taking care of your needs and helping you adjust. If you need anything she should be able to help you get it." Carter reminded Feral then turned to the female. "This is Commander Ulysses Feral, Beverly. I'm sure Stark told you what happened?" Carter asked as he introduced them.

"Yes, he did. Please Commander, if you would follow me we'll have a chat." Beverly smiled warmly trying to ease the Commander's tension.

"See you later, Commander Feral." Carter said as he went back toward the car.

"Thank you, Sheriff Carter for your assistance." Feral returned politely.

Carter and Jo nodded and left. Feral followed Beverly into the nicely appointed living space inside the hotel lobby. She gestured for him to follow her further inside where she took him into a private office with comfortable chairs.

"Please have a seat, Commander. Would you like anything to drink before we start?" She asked him.

"No thank you, ma'am." Feral said grimly as he took a seat nearest the wall so that he would not have his back to the door.

Beverly noted the defensive posture despite the alien appearance. He was uncomfortable and tense. "I know this must be a terrible shock to you. I'm not here to psychoanalyze you. I'm here to answer any of your questions and see to your emotional and physical welfare while you are trapped here." She said plainly figuring being forthright would ease him more.

Feral eyed her in surprise. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Beverly noted his more relaxed posture. She had no doubt he could move to alertness in the blink of an eye.

"That's good. No offense, but I've never liked being in a shrinks office even if it is required for security reasons." Feral said bluntly.

"None taken and your feelings on the matter are universal." She smiled humorously.

Feral smiled a little at that, "Good to know some things never change. So exactly what is going to happen to me?" He finally asked what was upper most on his mind.

"Well, I am going to give you a room here at first until a temporary residence is set up for you. Because our scientific community is the heart of the town it was found they functioned better if they didn't have to think about the basics; food, clothing, maintaining a home, bills. These things are taken care of for them so that they can focus their attention on their projects. All their needs are drawn from their accounts automatically to pay for all those things. Because of this system, there is a general fund that allows us to take care of people like you so you don't have to concern yourself over the cost. So knowing this, what can I get for you to help your stay be as pleasant as possible?" She asked.

Feral sat back in his seat in amazement. This was a well run town. He was extremely lucky to have appeared here. "I must say that is a truly amazing system." He said admiringly.

"Thank you. We think so." Beverly said easily.

"Well, I don't know just how long I'll be here so I guess just the basic necessities at first. If my stay is longer than we'll see." Feral said slowly.

"Very sensible. I would think a change of clothes would be one and your tastes in food?" She questioned him.

"Yes that would be appreciated. I also need brushes that can handle my fur and a powerful dryer to dry my fur quickly. I can use a towel but it takes a long time." He said musingly. "A razor of course."

"Certainly, I would ask you to write down a list but I'm afraid that wouldn't work. If I understand Henry's device properly, it only allows us to understand each other verbally but doesn't teach you our written language. So I guess it's best if you tell me what you need and I'll make the list up." Beverly suggested.

"Of course. I'm just grateful we **can** understand one another. I shudder to think what I would have done if we couldn't." Feral said.

"Yes that is a blessing." Beverly agreed as she pulled her pad close and prepared to write.

Over the next thirty minutes, Feral listed the immediate items he would need and his tastes in food. Also she got an idea of what kinds of clothing he preferred to wear.

"Good. Now I have a friend who will come and measure for clothes and shoes while you are being seen by Dr. Gilsmith." Beverly told him.

"Why do I need to see a physician?" Feral grumbled.

"We need a base line for you should something happen and you need medical care in a hurry. That's all it's really for. Nothing intrusive will be done, I promise." She told him gently.

"Alright that certainly makes sense. But I'm not going to like it." He sighed.

She smiled sympathetically. "While I get this set up, how about I take you to your room where you can sort of take a moment for yourself? Every things happened fast to you and you've not had time to process it." She said seriously.

"I'm not so sure I want to think about it too much." Feral said uneasily.

"I understand but it will happen whether you want it to or not. If it becomes to much for you please don't hesitate to speak with me. I can help you put it into perspective and at least aid you in accepting what you can't alter. I know this isn't what you care to do having been accustomed to handling things on your own but this isn't anything you've ever experienced before. Please don't try to tough it out. It will only pile up and cause a great deal of emotional pain later." Beverly warned him gently.

"You are very perceptive." He said softly. "I'm not really able to confide in anyone but I promise to try not to let things climb up my back before speaking with you."

"If that's all you're able to promise, I'll accept it. All I want is to keep you sane until you can go home again." She said quietly. "Now let's get you to your room." She said effectively ending this obviously uncomfortable subject.

She lead him back through the living area and then down a hall. Many doors were along it and she stopped at one halfway down. Unlocking it, she turned and handed him the key. "Here you go. You are free to come and go if you like, but I would wait until Sheriff Carter tells you where its safe for you to go and gives you a quick tour of the area." She told him.

He was surprised and pleased, even with the proviso, he felt less confined as he had when he arrived. Stepping into the room he was pleased to see a large space with a big bed, TV, lounge chair and dresser. There was a sizable closet and private bath.

"I will have Henry come by and install a dryer for you as soon as I can. I'll also have housekeeping add plenty of extra towels for your use. Now as to your dietary needs, I want Dr. Gilsmith to check you for what is safe for you to eat here so you should not eat anything as yet until he gives you the go ahead. I do think the water should be safe enough though if you want some. Is there anything I can do for you at this moment before I go and set things up for you?" She asked.

"No, you've done plenty, thank you. It almost feels as if I were on vacation instead lost so far from home," he said feeling more relaxed.

"We try. Get some rest. I'll be back for you shortly." Beverly said smiling as she closed his door and left him alone for the first time since he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 3: Settling In

After Beverly left, Feral checked out the room thoroughly. The bath held a large tub and separate shower. There was a soft robe in the closet. Out the window was a lawn that stretched to the edge of a huge forest.

He took off his coat and hung it in the closet then went and sat down in the chair. Turning on the TV and laying the translator near him on a small table, he began to flick the channels.

His mind wasn't really on the set though and unwillingly he began to replay the incident with Dark Kat. Dropping the controller on the table he crossed his arms over his chest and brooded.

Beverly went back to her office and flicked on a screen. While she watched the Commander on a hidden security camera, she picked up the phone to make some calls.

She watched as he checked out the room and, thankfully not finding the hidden cameras, made use of his nose and sensitive fingers to look around thoroughly. She made arrangements with Dr. Gilsmith to see Feral immediately then called Carter for an escort in thirty minutes. Her next call was to the tailor. While she waited to be connected she observed Feral finish his inspection and make himself comfortable in the chair and turn on the TV. Making an appointment for much later that afternoon for the fittings she hung up and studied the now brooding cat.

He seemed to be bearing up well despite the obvious shock of being so far from home and surrounded by creatures so unlike himself. She didn't know if she could have handled it half as well. Sighing, she tackled some of the paperwork necessary to take care of her guest as she waited for Carter to come pick Feral up.

She was just finishing up when Carter appeared at her door. "Hi, Beverly. How's he doing?" He asked.

She looked toward the screen and saw that Feral hadn't moved from the chair, his eyes half closed, his head rested on his palm, his other hand tapping a tattoo on the chair arm.

"Seems like it's a very good time to take him elsewhere. He's been brooding for some time now and it's not a good idea to let him stew to long. He's used to being in charge and it grates on him to be idle now. I'm concerned that his frustration will build into a deadly anger or depression soon enough. We will have to find something to help him occupy his time, possibly something physical..." She said thoughtfully turning off the screen.

"I can't say I blame him. He did strike me as a take charge kind of guy." Carter agreed with her assessment. "Since we are essentially in the same field, perhaps Jo or I can find something to occupy him. Certainly, I want a chance to talk to him about their methods for fighting crime in his world."

"That might not be a bad idea. An exchange of information will be quite useful and make him feel he is involved in something to take his mind off what he can't do anything about." Beverly agreed as she led Carter toward the Commander's room.

She stopped before his door and knocked. Moments later the tall cat opened the door to stare at the two of them.

"Hello again, Commander Feral. I'm here to take you to see Dr. Gilsmith." Carter said politely.

"Oh thank you, let me get my coat," Feral said quickly, his voice sounding odd most likely because the translator was not on him but somewhere nearby.

"Don't forget the translator." Carter reminded the cat.

"Thank you," Feral muttered as he turned to pick it up from the table and put it back into his coat pocket. He closed the door and followed them to the front door.

"I will see you later, Commander. The tailor will be taking your measurements here later this afternoon." Beverly told him as she saw them out the door.

Feral nodded his understanding and followed Carter to his police vehicle. On the drive over, Carter gave him a thumbnail overview of Eureka. Feral asked him many questions that the Sheriff tried to answer as completely as security would allow him.

Very quickly they arrived at a mini hospital complex. Carter went around to the rear of the building and stopped his car at a small entrance. It had a sign that said medical personnel only. Carter ignored that and led his visitor through it. It was a quiet and empty corridor and an elevator was located nearby that Carter gestured him on. Pressing the button for the third floor, they made the trip in silence.

When the doors opened, Carter gently restrained Feral until the Sheriff had a chance to look out first. Seeing it was clear, he quickly hustled the Commander down the hall and to a door with Dr. Gilsmith's name on it. Stepping in they were greeted by a secretary who gaped at Feral.

"Dr. Gilsmith is expecting us." Carter said briskly snapping the secretary out of her shocked stupor.

"Oh yes!...uh...please wait a moment," she stuttered getting up from her seat as if she'd been shot and heading for another door just to her right.

"That's going to get old fast," Feral muttered with a sigh.

Carter smiled sympathetically just as an older male with a head of white hair followed the young woman back out into the waiting area. He stared in fascination for a moment before moving up to the tall cat and shaking his paw. The handshake was strong and felt strange with the four fingers and smooth leathery palm.

"Hello, Commander Feral. I'm Dr. Gilsmith. Please come with me into my office." He gestured to the open door. He looked at Carter for a moment, "I'll call you when I'm finished Jack. It will take several hours before we're through." He said as Feral passed by him and disappeared through the door.

"Alright John, but remember let as few people as possible see him. We know it won't be a secret for very long but we would like to keep him safe and not hassled as much and as long as possible." Carter warned before taking his leave.

"I'll do my best, Jack." He said solemnly. Carter nodded then turned and left. He stopped by his secretary's desk. "Janice, please call Drs Cantwell and Foreman to come to my office immediately.

"Yes sir! Sir is that really a cat?" She asked still shocked.

"I'm afraid it is. An accident in a lab. He's, hopefully, a temporary visitor until he can be sent home." He said with a sigh then left her and made for his office and his unusual patient.

He stared at his new patient thoughtfully. He had already called Taggert to come. Stark hadn't been happy about that but as Gilsmith explained, the creature was a cat. A big intelligent cat...but still a cat and he was a human doctor. There was just some things that were going to be different enough that he wasn't going to know if they were normal or not without Taggert's help.

Stark backed down as he realized that was certainly true. He offered no further objections. Taggert didn't know why he was being asked to come. Gilsmith couldn't wait to see the biologist's shocked expression when he saw this cat.

"Well Commander what I planned to do is a complete physical. Can you tell me just how advanced your medical sciences are on your planet?" He asked.

Frowning in thought, Feral said, "We are nearly constantly under threat of attack so we do have excellent emergency care, not many die when treated immediately. I am not certain exactly what to tell you?" He said hesitantly.

"Fair enough, let's try it this way. Do you have x-rays, CT Scans, MRIs?"

"I've heard of the first two but not the last," Feral admitted.

"An MRI can deep scan the entire body with more accuracy than the first two types. It's especially useful for examining the brain to look for tumors and other abnormalities." He explained.

Feral gaped at him for a moment. "You can see into the brain?" He finally said in shock.

"Yes and do brain surgery. I take it this is not common for your people?" He said in surprise.

"We can fix broken bones, give transfusions, do surgery on nearly all parts of the body, some organ transplants are being done, hearts mainly, disease control...but anything concerning the brain is still unknown territory." Feral told him.

"It seems we are advanced in some areas while we are on the same level in others. Interesting to know. Are there some fatal diseases that plague your kind?" Gilsmith asked.

"Not really that many. Birth defects among kittens born, some forms of cancer. The worst known that afflicts nearly one-third of our population is canker on the brain. Those that have it are totally unaware of it until you just suddenly die without warning. What we do know is one is born with it. I saw more cases of it than I want to know since as an enforcer I had to handle cases of unknown death and saw the cause during autopsies." Feral explained.

"So if you did have some way to see into the brain you might have a chance to remove it rather than wait until it takes a life. I could insure that you have a copy of our surgical manual and a diagram of how to build an MRI machine since its only a little more advanced than a Cat Scan that you already possess." Gilsmith suggested.

Feral blinked at him in stunned surprise. "That would be wonderful. Advances in brain surgery has been stunted by religion and funds but having the information ready made might be what it takes to get past that and save lives. I would be truly grateful to you for that. However, our language is not the same and there really isn't time to try and translate it for me. Would it be possible to have something with clearly understandable pictures?" He asked eagerly.

"I certainly don't see why not. I'll get on it immediately so that it's ready to leave with you." Gilsmith said warmly. "Now let's get started with you. If you will come with me..." He led Feral into another room attached to his office. This one was an obvious examination room. Sighing inwardly, Feral knew what was going to happen here and began to undress.

Dr. Gilsmith smiled in sympathy as he grabbed a gown from a cupboard. He was afraid it would be hopelessly small on his patient. "I'll leave you to get ready and be back in a moment."

Feral just nodded and placed his clothes on the hooks he found on the wall obviously meant for them. Soon enough he sat uncomfortably on the table with a far too short gown.

Dr. Gilsmith returned with three people. Two were obviously other doctors but the third man was dressed in outdoorsman clothing and looked totally out of place. Feral eyed him suspiciously.

"Commander Feral, these are my colleagues Dr. Cantwell. and Dr. Foreman," He indicated a short, stout man of about middle age with thinning dark hair and a slightly younger man who was tall, broad and had a head of red hair. "This is Jim Taggart our local biologist," he introduced the tall, lean middle aged male with fading blond hair. "Because you are a cat not human, his expertise will help us interpret the information we collect on you." Gilsmith explained.

Gilsmith had been amused by the avid, if shocked, looked Taggart bestowed on their unusual patient when he first saw him. This should be an interesting examination.

Over the next few hours, Feral was poked, stuck by needles and pushed through machines. The MRI gave him a headache due to the noise level on his very sensitive ears.

Gilsmith had the chem test done quickly so that they could see if their food and water was safe for him and was relieved to find they were. Some medications were deadly to him, like Tylenol, but aspirin was fine. Feral could use pepto bismal but not any of the heartburn meds. Most food was fine for him.

By nearly dinner time, Carter was sent to pick up an exhausted and hungry cat. He felt sorry for Feral, he hated those type of examines himself.

"Are you partial to any kind of food, Commander?" Carter asked as he drove Feral back to Beverly's lodgings.

"Uh, chicken, beef, pizza, Chinese, Italian, those are what I saw on the TV that sounded good and looked like food I've had before." Feral answered hungrily.

"Well we have a place here where the chef is known for fixing food with unusual meats and other things in them. It's different and never boring and very good." Carter told him.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! I'll drop you off so that you can unwind and bring you a sampling. What would you like to drink, milk?" He asked

"Our milk is alcoholic but can be plain as well, but, truthfully, I would really prefer a nice white wine." Feral requested.

Carter raised his eyebrows at that, "Alcoholic milk? Can't help you there unless you mix your own but I can get you an excellent white wine. Here we are. Be back shortly!" He said as he pulled up to the lodgings.

Feral sighed and climbed out and headed tirededly for the door.

Beverly greeted him as he made his way through the lobby for his room.

"I see you survived." She smiled warmly.

"Barely. Never knew there were so many tests." He grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked solicitously.

"Yes, but Sheriff Carter has kindly offered to get some food for me. I thought I'd have a shower before he returns." Feral replied.

"Sounds like a plan and by the way, Henry put in the dryer for you and the tailor will be here in a couple of hours." She told him.

"Good! Thank you!" He said anxious to wash the hospital smell off his fur.

"You're welcome. Let me know if there is anything else you need." She said and left him.

Entering his room, he hung up his coat and pulled off his boots. Heading for the bathroom he was pleasantly surprised to see several types of shampoo, razors, toothbrushes, and other needs on the counter including the medicines that were safe for his use with pictures to inform him what each one was for. They were really efficient here. The dryer was a tube in one corner with a blower from the ceiling that pointed down into it.

Shaking his head in amazement at this species' amazing skills, he turned on the shower and stepped into the blessedly hot water. Choosing a shampoo that had a pleasing scent to his nose, he quickly washed up. Finishing his shower he warily tried the dryer and was pleasantly surprised when it quietly blew warm air with just enough force to remove the water from his fur perfectly.

He tied on his robe and was just stepping out into the room when there was a knock on his door. Opening it he saw Carter with a large container that delicious smells were pouring out of and a bottle of wine. He smiled warmly as Feral stepped out of the way so that he could carry the food in and place it on the table. He pulled silverware from his pocket.

"There is a plate and glass in the bag. Hope you enjoy your meal and have a good evening. I will see you in the morning. Dr. Stark wants to see you in his office." Carter told him.

"Thank you, it smells wonderful. What time in the morning?" He asked as he walked Carter back to the door.

"About nine o'clock.. See you then." Carter answered as he went out. Feral nodded and closed the door.

He could hardly wait to see what the food actually tasted like. He hoped it matched the enticing smell. Opening the bottle he poured a generous amount of wine into his glass then opened the container. It looked wonderful.

Sighing he served up quickly and was tucking in rapidly. It tasted fantastic and it wasn't long before he was finishing it all and had drank half the bottle something he rarely did.

Feeling replete and extremely tired he took his blaster and placed it on the night stand next to his head, dropped the robe at the end of the bed, slipped in the bed nude and was asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 4: The Second Day

Feral woke early the next morning. He laid still for several minutes to orient himself, it was obvious he wasn't in his apartment and rapidly on the heels of that realization memory crashed in and he jerked upright. He looked around the room and swallowed. He knew it was foolish but he had half hoped he had dreamed the trip to another world but the room was clearly the one he'd gone to sleep in the night before.

Sighing sadly, he rose and made for the bathroom. It was going to take a lot of effort to continue on each day until they found a way to help him go home again.

His fur stuck up everywhere this morning more than usual. Growling unhappily, he began the tedious chore of brushing it out. Getting his back was impossible, they didn't have the right type of brush he needed for that. Twitching his shoulders uncomfortably he used a wall to rub his back and to flatten some of his fur a bit.

Beverly booted up her system and turned her screen on as she made coffee for herself and her guest. She watched him groom his fur. He didn't seem to enjoy it much which she felt was a little strange since what she knew of cats, grooming was a pleasurable task, then watched as he attempted to take care of his back by using a wall. She made a note to find some kind of brush to help him with that. Looking decidedly unhappy, the cat got dressed.

She frowned in concern, he had obviously risen in a poor state of mind and she would have to find a way to counter that. She closed the screen not wanting him to see it and began her mornings work.

It wasn't too much later when she heard her guest leave his room. She got up and stepped out of her office. "Good morning, Commander. Would you like some coffee?" She asked him.

His eyes lighted up at the mention of his favorite brew, "Most definitely, be interesting to see what yours tastes like compared to the tarry stuff I sometimes get at Enforcer Headquarters." He said walking up to her.

"I can imagine. Well I certainly hope it's to your liking. Do you want cream and/or sugar in it?" She asked as she led him to the small kitchenette in her office.

"Black, please." He said as she poured him a cup. It smelled delicious. He found himself humming in pleasure after the first sip.

"I take it you like it a lot." She smirked.

"Oh yes! The best I've ever tasted." He sighed happily.

"Glad I could make your day start on the right foot." She said amused. "Did you find your quarters comfortable?" .

"They were fine, thank you and the dryer worked very well."

"Henry will be pleased and I'm glad we were able to help you be more at ease." She said warmly.

They were interrupted by Sheriff Carter walking in.

"Good morning, Commander. Ready to go?" He asked.

"If you'll let me finish my coffee, I will be." Feral murmured.

"Oh certainly. It's early yet. I don't blame you. Beverly makes great coffee." Carter said smiling.

"You want some Jack," She asked.

"No, thanks, Beverly. Just had my one cup before leaving the office." He demurred.

Feral handed the cup back to Beverly. " That was great, thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

The two males walked to the front door and out. Feral got in and cinched his belt while Carter got into his side and started the engine. They were soon heading for the main Global Dynamics Offices.

"Do you have any idea what Dr. Stark wants to see me about?" Feral asked.

"Afraid not though I could make a guess that it's about what you can do while you're stuck here," Carter said.

"Hmm, I'm not a scientist, but I do possess adequate mechanical skills. Enough that I can repair a chopper or jet when I need to but you have plenty of people for that here. The only real skill I have is being an enforcer." Feral mused.

"That actually could come in handy for me. We don't have a lot of crime here but the real trouble is when an experiment gets out of hand and from what you've told me before, you have a lot of experience dealing with the bizarre," Carter said in mild amusement.

"Oh yes that is very true." Feral grimaced.

"Well here we are!" Carter announced as he parked the car.

Feral stared at the imposing building. It wasn't very tall but it was grand looking. He got out of the car with Carter and followed the Sheriff through the double doors.

Beverly was surprised to receive an urgent call from Dr. Gilsmith shortly after Feral had left. He wouldn't tell her over the phone what he wanted only that she should come to his office immediately.

She hurried over to the hospital and up to Gilsmith office. The secretary smiled at her and told her to go right in. Opening the door she was greeted by four serious faces turned toward her. Frowning, she closed it and stared at them. Seeing Taggart there made her heart tighten. She had a bad feeling this had to do with their alien guest.

"Ah, Beverly, thank you for coming so quickly. Please have a seat. I'll get right to the point. Nearly all the tests done on Commander Feral revealed a fairly healthy cat except for one. The MRI uncovered a nasty surprise. Feral had told me that at least one third of his population were afflicted by what they called 'canker on the brain'. They do not have ways to look into the brain and have not developed surgery skills to deal with problems in that area either. According to Feral this condition is present at birth and simply continues on into adulthood when it inexplicably kills the patient without any warning." Dr. Gilsmith explained.

That tight feeling in her chest had been right, "I take it that Commander Feral has this condition?" She said, already guessing the answer.

"I'm afraid so. From what Taggart can tell from his experience, Feral has a level four tumor that is firmly attached to his hypothalamus and is very large. Our best guess is that he may not have more than a year or more left before it kills him." He said unhappily.

"Is it operable?" She asked, a feeling of sorrow already weighing her down.

"Surprisingly it appears to be only attached by a few connections which probably explains how it can exist without causing the patient any appreciable damage until the end. We all agree it should be very possible to remove. The question really is will he be willing to let us do something so invasive. After all, I'd be leery of letting creatures I know nothing about mess around with my brain." He said, sympathy for the stranded cat showing in his body language.

"You're right there. I'd be afraid of that too. Commander Feral is normally suspicious in nature due to his job and dislikes medical procedures with a passion that matches most of the population of humans so at least that behavior is the same. He's also depressed about being stranded here and now we're talking doing major surgery on him. The biggest problem is if an opening occurs to return him home and he is on the surgical table, we may have him for the rest of his life. He may never forgive us for that. This is a very big decision and it will only add to his stress." Beverly said unhappily.

Gilsmith grimaced, "Yes I can see how that could make the decision extremely hard for him. He needs to have all the information at hand when he's told. I suggest Taggart and I present the medical problem and Dr. Stevens covers his progress on getting him home. Perhaps doing it that way will aid the Commander in making his decision." He said thoughtfully.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I will get with Dr. Stark and set up the meeting. I take it we should do this very soon?" Beverly asked getting to her feet.

"Yes. If we are to help him and give him enough time to recover it should be done within the next few days." Gilsmith replied.

"Alright! I'll have an answer for you by end of day. Thank you for getting to this immediately and letting me know."

"You're welcome. I'll await your call." He nodded.

She quickly left the hospital and headed for Nathan's office. She hoped he was already done speaking with Feral. She felt truly sorry for Feral, this news was only going to deepen his depression.

Just as Carter had surmised, Stark wanted to place Feral somewhere he could be of use and keep busy until his departure.

"I know you're in the police business by your title and what Sheriff Carter has told me. If you're willing, you could work and trade information on policing techniques at our small police force. We may both benefit from this exchange of information." Stark told him.

"I'd be willing. I'm not very good at sitting around idle. It's make me really irritable and I dislike feeling helpless." Feral stated bluntly.

"Good! You will be paid a salary, of course, and I've been informed your residence is ready for you. Dr. Barlowe can explain how the system of payment and purchasing works in the town and help you get settled. Is there anything else I can answer for you?" Stark said pleased that this problem could be solved so easily.

"Not at the moment, thank you. I'm very grateful at what you have done for me already." Feral said in relief and surprise. Getting paid to help in their police force wasn't something he remotely expected.

"Well, then that's all I needed to speak to you about. Welcome to Global Dynamics." Stark said politely, shook Feral's paw and escorted them out his door.

He left feeling slightly bewildered. He was a stranger...an alien...yet they had extended every courtesy they could to make him feel comfortable. It just boggled his mind...it almost made him regret going home...almost. He followed Carter to his car again. They were soon on the road heading for the small Eureka Police Station.

Beverly arrived only a few minutes after Carter and Feral had left. She hurried up to Stark's office. His secretary raised her brows in surprise when Dr. Barlowe swept by her desk and into her boss' office without pausing.

Beverly was relieved to see Nathan had not left for the labs yet. He looked up in surprise when she burst in.

"Beverly! What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"It's about Commander Feral!" She began and over the next thirty minutes she explained what the problem was and the solution.

"My God! You're sure he doesn't know about his condition?" Stark said in shocked dismay..

"No. As Feral himself told John, their people are unable to diagnose the condition before it kills. They only find out at autopsy." She said grimly.

"Well that's certainly a rotten surprise. How do you think the Commander will take it?"

"I don't think very well. As I said, he's already depressed about his situation. This will only make it worse. That's why John's suggestion, that we do it here and have all parties involved so that he has all the information he needs to make an informed decision, is a good one." Beverly said seriously.

"I have to agree that is the best way," he sighed. "When should this be done?"

"Immediately! He needs time to recover if he decides to let them do it." She answered with a sigh.

Stark grimaced unhappily. "Which means I have to recall him back to my office. Alright, I'll call Stevens and have him get here as well as Carter. I need a progress report anyway. You call John and have him and Taggart come to my office in...say...a half an hour?"

"Alright. I might as well stay since I'll be needed as well." Beverly agreed and left the room to use the phones in the outer office.

Stark sighed, 'This was not going to be a good day for Commander Feral.' He truly felt sorry for the alien visitor. He only hoped the cat would agree to the operation. He'd hate to think they sent him home with a death sentence hanging over him when they could do something about it.

He reached for his phone and called Steven's lab then recalled Carter.

Carter had spent the past hour showing Feral around Eureka and its boundaries as well as some of its highlights like Henry's garage...meeting Spencer, Henry's assistant, whose mouth hung open for several minutes while he was being introduced...then the Café Diem and Vincent...Feral complimented Vincent on the excellent meal he had eaten the night before and they had left the chef beaming with pride and a late breakfast in hand.

They were just pulling into the police station when Jo came out and gave him the message that Stark wanted them back at his building immediately.

Looking at each other in confusion, Carter shrugged his shoulders and pulled out and headed back to Global Dynamics. They ate their breakfast sandwiches on the way and drank some excellent coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 5: Bad News

They finished their breakfast and tossed the trash in a can outside the building before walking in and going to the elevator. Very quickly they arrived at Stark's office once more. The secretary greeted them with a solemn face rather than the smile she had earlier.

Carter had a very bad feeling and it was confirmed when they were quietly escorted to a conference room nearby and not Stark's office. Upon walking in, Carter's bad feeling had company when he saw Gilsmith, Taggart, Beverly, Stevens, and Stark waiting for them. Behind him was a screen set up.

"Thank you for coming back so quickly. You might as well stay Carter." Stark said an unhappy look on his face. "Would everyone have a seat please and we'll get to this quickly." He instructed them. Only Stevens had a confused and irritated look on his face the others apparently knew what was going to be discussed.

Carter sat next to Feral to offer moral support for what he could sense was obviously going to be very bad news. Beverly came and sat on Feral's other side.

Feral swallowed and his heart sped up. The grim looks he saw around him gave him a clue that he wasn't going to be happy about what they had to say and if that wasn't telling enough Carter and Barlowe had felt the need to sit on either side of him. For just a moment, he had the wild desire to flee the room.

"I'll let Dr. Gilsmith and Taggart tell you what this is all about." Stark said gesturing for the indicated pair to begin.

Gilsmith stood next to the screen and cleared his throat. "After all the tests we conducted on you Commander the one done by an MRI uncovered a very unpleasant surprise. The condition you had described to me as afflicting a large number of your population has been found in you. It is very large and we estimate it will take your life in about a year or two."

Feral sat stunned and horrified. For several seconds his mind couldn't process what the doctor had just told him when it did he found he'd stood up abruptly. Two hands had gently touched his arms and he shivered as he forcible regained control of himself. Swallowing hard he reseated himself and rubbed his face.

The room had gone silent during Feral's sudden reaction and remained so as they let him try to overcome his shock at the news. When he seemed to be listening again, Dr. Gilsmith continued.

"Just so there is no doubt in your mind this is your MRI film." He said pointing at the image that was now on the screen behind him. Using a pointer he indicated a large white mass at the base of the brain. "This is the tumor. The good news is that it isn't that well attached and can be more than ninety percent removed fairly easily. We do have a neurosurgeon on staff who is qualified in this type of operation. It should only take about two hours and recover is fairly quick." Gilsmith said trying to be upbeat.

Feral stared blindly at the screen. Shaking himself, he took a deep breath and said his voice husky with shock, "How can you be sure? I'm not the same species as you?"

Taggart spoke up for the first time, "That's true that is why Dr. Gilsmith asked me to be there for your examination. Though your brain is much larger than any cat on our world it does have the same characteristics as our cats and has quite a few similarities with the human brain. So we are fairly certain with a ninety-five percent accuracy that what were seeing is a tumor and that it can be operated on."

Stark stood up and took over gesturing for the other two to sit. "I know this is a shock for you and that you are also concerned with returning home that is why I asked Dr. Stevens to come here and give us an update on what progress his people have made on returning you." Stark said pointing at Stevens to take over.

Stevens had lost his irritation when he realized just how serious this news was. Throwing a look of pity toward the Commander he stood, "Well we are still trying to determine at what point in the dimensional stream you came through. Unfortunately, this field is so vast and unknown that all we can really do is keep checking every setting and watch the portal to see if we can spot your world through it. If, like you say, they are doing the same thing we are then we can only hope that we both open the portal at the same time. The odds are not good since the chances of getting that connection at the same time is one in untold millions. But we will keep at it and hope for some luck." Stevens said grimly.

"That means I could be under the knife when that hole appears!" Feral blurted feeling angry and frustrated.

"Yes that is true! It's a chance you would take but if fate is on your side, then the hole won't come until after you're healed and you will go home and be free of a death sentence that will take your life very soon after you return." Beverly said quietly. "This is a hard decision you will have to make. We will not force you but I want you to realize that it should be done very soon so that you will have time to recover."

He couldn't think! It was too much at once and he felt overwhelmed. "I need time to think!" Feral said thickly not able to look at anyone.

"Of course! That's certainly understandable. When you've made up your mind simply tell Beverly and she'll inform the appropriate people. Is there any other questions you'd like to ask?" Stark said gently.

"I...not at this moment." Feral said helplessly.

"Is there somewhere I can take you for a little while?" Carter asked softly touching the cat's arm.

"Uh...no...I'll just go for a walk, if that is alright?" He answered feeling sick and needing out of the room now.

"Okay, I'll take you outside." Carter said and urged Feral to stand and took him by the fastest route to the outside and watched as Feral stumbled away heading for the trees that bordered the complex. He felt a little concerned about letting the Commander, in his present state of mind to wander too far, but he couldn't find it in him to intrude on Feral's obvious anguish.

He decided to stay and watch for the cat's return. He called in to tell Jo where he would be and settled in to wait.

Feral blindly walked rapidly toward the trees. He didn't know where he was going and didn't care as long as it was away from prying eyes. He stumbled a few times as he made the tree line and plunged into the cool darkness. He kept going for several minutes until he came upon a huge fallen tree. He stopped at last and looked around himself. It was quiet here, only the sounds of birds and other creatures moving in the foliage.

A wave of nausea overtook him, he leaned over the tree and heaved for several minutes losing all that he'd eaten over the last few hours. Panting, his head pounding he moved away from the mess and sat down on the ground with his back against the log.

He was soo alone. There was no one he could talk to to help him make this decision. Tears of frustration and fear fell unheeded down his face. He felt hopelessly lost and afraid.

He lost track of time as he sat there blank and empty. He tried to focus but it would slip away as the shock of his possible death kept coming up. It was strange, he never feared death when throwing himself into the thick of things fighting the city's enemies. But that type of death he welcomed being struck down suddenly due to a tumor wasn't. He didn't know why that bothered him more. He thought it was because now he knew he was going to die instead of it just happening unexpectedly.

It was the fact that he had so little time left that finally decided him. His life had a charmed quality. He always seemed to come out on top and survived so many impossible things that this was just one more. Shaking himself out, standing up and brushing his clothes off, Feral headed back to the complex...afraid still but calmer.

Being a cat came in handy. A human might have become lost but all he had to do was follow his fear scent back to its starting point to come out not far from where Carter was still waiting patiently. He felt warm inside at the thought that this human who had only known him a day was concerned enough to stay by his side when he needed someone. In another time and place, he might have considered him a friend.

Carter straightened when he saw Feral come striding back over the field toward him. He had a determined look on his face. He hoped it meant he had made a decision.

When he reached the Sheriff, he took a breath and let it out slowly, "Thank you for waiting for me. Please take me to Dr. Barlowe. I'm assuming she isn't here anymore but returned to her office?" Feral said tightly.

"Yes, they've all left. Get in and we'll go see Beverly." Carter said quietly.

Feral climbed in and sat silently as Carter started the car and left the parking lot for the lodge. He glanced at his passenger off and on during the ride but didn't intrude on the cat's silence.

They pulled up and got out. Carter halted, "Do you want me to stay and wait for you?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's still fairly early...Dr. Stark said my residence is ready...perhaps I can go there and settle in after talking to Dr. Barlowe. I don't think you need to stay, I'm sure she can take me where I need to go. Thank you again for standing by me. Though I'm supposed to be working with you, I'm assuming they want to do this operation quickly so I guess we should wait on me joining you." Feral said heavily.

"You are probably right. If you need me don't hesitate to call." Carter said gently.

"Thank you." Feral said then turned and went into the lodge.

Shaking his head sadly, Carter got into his car and went back to the police station.

Beverly heard someone come in but before she could get up to see who it was, Commander Feral came into her office. He looked emotionally exhausted.

"Commander?" She said hesitantly.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he said, "Please inform them that I'll do it. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was scared witless but I've never backed down from a challenge and this is just another in a string that I've faced in my life." He said tautly.

"Alright. I'll notify everyone involved. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Beverly said quietly.

"Yes, Dr. Stark said a residence was ready for me. Could you take me there so that I might get settled before the operation?" He asked.

"Of course. Let me get you a box for the few things you have now and we'll go." She said warmly turning to go into a store room and returning with a small box.

He nodded his thanks and left for his temporary quarters and packed the few toiletries he'd liked and the robe. Coming back out he locked the room and carried the key back to Beverly. She took it and placed it on a key rack on the wall then led him out to her car.

They drove in silence as she took him a few miles from her lodge to a fairly new housing area. The homes were tidy and nice looking. They were set some distance from each other to insure privacy. She stopped at one with cream colored paint and a small yard in front.

She gave him a key and let him open the door. They stepped into a comfortable living room that was large and airy. There were skylights in the ceiling, deep carpets, a couch, chair, and entertainment center with all the electronics in place. Everything was done in soothing earth tones. The kitchen had all the modern conveniences and was stocked. The bedroom held a king size bed already made and the bathroom had been modified with a dryer for his use.

"This is very nice, I looks like it was just built?" Feral said questioningly, amazed and pleased by his new quarters.

"It was." Beverly smiled at his stunned look. "It's common practice to build new for each resident. They are happier when they don't have to concern themselves with old plumbing, electrical or other problems that crop up in an old house. There is a garage in back with a car for your use. I'm hoping our vehicles are enough like yours that you can learn to drive it?

"They looked very similar except that ours runs on energy instead of gasoline and oil. Not nearly as noisy or smelly." He commented.

"Wish we had that. There are a few experimental cars around Eureka, even one that flies." Beverly smiled. "You will have to check in with the police department about your license though."

"Certainly. I'll ask Carter when I see him again." He nodded then paused awkwardly. "How soon will I have to go into the hospital?" He asked quietly.

"Probably by tomorrow. I will have to check since they have to put together a team that will have to be briefed on the differences of cats versus humans." Beverly said easily.

Feral nodded. It was what he'd expected. "Then if you don't mind, I'll spend a little time to myself for the rest of the day and see you tomorrow."

"Of course. I will call before I come. Try to rest and not brood too much." She said gently then took her leave.

Feral locked the door behind her. He stared around him for a little and decided to explore his new home more thoroughly, He took his coat off and hung it up. He got himself a glass of water but didn't feel like eating so checked out the electronic setup in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 6: The Operation

Sleep had been hard to come by and he hadn't eaten anything for the past twenty-four hours. He decided, since they were going to do the operation today, he shouldn't eat anything anyway.

He felt jittery and tense as he waited for Beverly to call. There was nothing he wanted to watch on TV but put it on so that he wouldn't listen to the silence and his own mind screaming.

He was startled by a knock at his door. Checking the peep hole, he was surprised to see Sheriff Carter. Opening the door, he stared at the human in concern.

"Commander, sorry to disturb you but I just stopped by to see how you were doing." Carter said easily.

Feral sighed inwardly, he smiled at the Sheriff, "Thank you for your concern. I am scared witless and driving myself crazy with the waiting for Beverly to call so I'm kinda glad you stopped by." He said tensely. "Please do come in." He invited the Sheriff. He lead him into the living room.

Carter grimaced in sympathy as he followed the cat and sat down on the couch, "Then I'm glad I decided to see you. Perhaps I can distract you until she calls. I know this must be really hard for you learning about the tumor as well as wondering if you will be going home. I can't even begin to imagine what this must be like for you. I know the guys at the lab are doing all they can to get you back. Nothing will make it easier while you wait for that to happen. We can have that talk now on the different ways security is handled on our respective worlds if you want?" He offered.

"That would be interesting and would help make the time go faster. Besides the operation to look forward to, I am frustrated by my inability to aid in my return. I wish I understood more of what they are trying to do but it's all gibberish to me." Feral said irritably shaking his head as he sat down in a chair across from the human.

"Humph, I can certainly understand that. I have a hard time following the stuff they do around here. Makes my job a real headache when something goes wrong." Carter sighed in annoyance.

"Like me." Feral said in sour amusement.

"Actually you're a mild mishap compared to some of the weird things that go on here." Carter soothed him trying to not make the cat feel any worse about his predicament.

"Actually, it sounds way too much like what I have to contend with in Megakat City. The weird stuff just never stops." Feral sighed in agreement.

"Really! What kind of weirdness have you dealt with?" Carter asked honestly interested..

Feral cocked his head at Carter but realized the human was truly curious and they **were** in the same business.

"Well, kat turned lizard mad doctor, giant mummies, a ghost flying an old bi-plane with a grudge, a mage who is constantly trying to send us back to the dark ages, oil sucking giant worms, giant toxic waste scorpions, a fire god, water stealing aliens, and alien bugs trying to convert us and destroy our planet, just to name a few." Feral sighed.

"Uh...well nothing like that here. What we have are various projects getting loose from their inventors, cloning, miniature robots that can take over a person, weather devices run amok, time travel, invisibility, robo geese, and a device that nearly annihilated the world, that sort of thing." Carter said blandly.

"Yeah, sounds about the same. I truly have had some days when I wish I could pack up all the scientists and inventors in my city and kicked them out. It isn't their fault but every time I turn around one of their devices is being stolen by some criminal and all havoc is unleashed." Feral said in disgust.

"Huh! Unfortunately, this whole town was built just for those types of people and their endless ways to end the world by accident or deliberately defies description." Carter snorted.

"I sympathize with you!" Feral commiserated.

"How do you fight them?" Carter asked curiously.

"Tanks, choppers, jets and armored ground troops. We win most of the time. For the truly dangerous big timers I have a pair of vigilantes in a souped jet with more advanced weaponry who takes those out. They burn my tail every time they show up and the property damages caused by them is astronomical." Feral growled in disgust.

"Why do you tolerate them then?" Carter asked in surprise.

"Because they have advanced weaponry invented by the gunner of the pair. His brilliance could help the entire force but they're outlaws. They win and that's what counts. My Mayor cuts my budget for new weapons and equipment on a regular basis. So I have to allow that pair to do their thing or allow my city to go up in flames or disintegrate depending on whose attacking." He sighed in resignation.

"Geez that's bad! I have to handle the problems here with just myself and Jo but we have somehow managed, luckily." Carter said shrugging his shoulders fatalistically.

Feral snorted, "You wouldn't last a second against the crap thrown at us. I've spent more time in the infirmary then I like to count from the bastards. Good thing my species heals quickly."

"You do? How fast is fast?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"Well broken bones usually takes one to two weeks, deep lacerations... a few days, minor cuts and bruises... about twelve hours, burns... depending on how bad... about a few days to a couple of weeks, and major surgery... a week...just to name a few." He shrugged.

"Not fair!" Carter snorted in mock outrage. Feral just gave a superior smile.

The phone rang causing Feral to startle. Swallowing hard, he got up and answered.

"Feral!"

"Beverly here, Commander. I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Beverly on her way then?" Carter asked quietly.

"Yeah!" He barely breathed the answer.

Carter got up from the couch and came to Feral's side. He gently touched the big cat's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. You'll get through this just as you have everything else in your life. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." He promised softly.

Feral managed a weak smile, "thanks I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

The doorbell rang and Carter walked with Feral as he grabbed his coat and went out together. After locking his door he got into Beverly's car. Carter watched as they pulled out and drove off down the street. He sighed, sent a silent prayer for Feral's safety, and left to return to work.

Feral sat tensely beside Beverly staring hard out the window. She wanted to ease his distress but didn't know what would help at this point and decided silence was best right now. The trip was swift and they were soon pulling into the parking lot of the hospital.

Just like Carter, Beverly took Feral through the medical personnel only entrance and up the elevator to the third floor. He caused a minor sensation with the patients, nurses, and doctors as he was taken to a private room at the end of the hall. A guard gaped but remained alert as he kept people away from Feral's room except authorized personnel.

Very quickly he was stripped then dressed in a hospital gown, a technician came in and stood indecisively nearby uncertain as to how to get blood for the lab and a nurse looked equally flummoxed as to how to insert an IV for surgery.

That ended when Taggart quickly breezed in. He was dressed in hospital scrubs and looked a little harried.

"Hello, Commander. I know you're a bit nervous but we've come up with a plan to go about this without a hitch. I, Dr. Milney the neurosurgeon, Dr. Blakely the anaesthesiologist, and Dr. Foreman, Milney's assistant, and Dr. Wetner, a Veterinarian will be in the room with you as well as various nurses. Now I'm going to assist these good people in getting you ready. I want you to take slow deep breathes to try and calm yourself." Taggart said calmly as he took Feral's paw and turned his arm over. "Now tell me how where your medicals take blood and attach IVs. I know you know this because you've gotten yourself beaten up enough in your job."

Feral felt a little overwhelmed by Taggart's rather forward manner but showed him where to take blood. Expertly taking a needle from the technician, Taggart quickly withdrew three vials of blood. Then turned the paw over and found a vein and inserted the IV. Feral winced and looked away.

'Kat's alive! How he hated this.' He thought desperately. He startled when he was tapped on the nose abruptly. He glared at Taggart.

"You're panting and tensing up. Come on breath slowly and deeply." Taggart admonished him and watched closely as Feral reluctantly complied. "That's better!" He suddenly leaned close and murmured, fully aware that Feral's exceptional hearing would pick it up, "It's okay, I know you're scared out of your mind especially when you're so used to being in charge. I'm not leaving you and will be at your side the whole time. Trust us to help you."

Feral blinked and nodded quietly at him, grateful for his understanding and need to keep his fear to himself. Taggart lightly patted his shoulder.

"Alright, people let's get him on his way to surgery, please."

He was rolled out of the room and down the hall to an elevator, they only went one floor before he was rolled out again and moved on down the hallway. He squinted his eyes against the bright lights on the ceiling. He was rolled into a room that was only too familiar to him.

"Here we are, please get over your gaping and stunned looks so we can get down to business." Taggart said sarcastically.

Feral couldn't help but be amused by that and he managed to relax a little more as they moved him to the surgery table and got him prepared. Soon he was asleep and unaware for which he was very grateful.

When he awoke some time later, his mouth tasted like sand and his eyes seemed glued shut. A warm cloth was drawn across his face and eyes then a straw was placed between his lips. He sucked down cool water that helped his parched throat.

The cup was pulled away and he was finally able to open his eyes. Looking down at him was Taggart and Carter.

"How are you doing, Commander?" Taggart asked softly.

"Feel strange but no pain." He whispered.

"Strange...how?" Taggart asked.

"Floaty..." He murmured.

"Oh well that's normal. The surgery went well and all but a one percent of the tumor is gone. You rest now. You should be up and about in a day." Taggart said pleased and relieved.

Carter smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "See you when you're less out of it. Get your rest and don't worry." He said warmly.

Feral nodded and closed his eyes.

When he woke again, Beverly was the one sitting near him.

"Hello, Commander, how you feeling now?" She asked gently.

He didn't answer immediately as he moved cautiously. Everything seemed to be okay. He felt tired but he knew that was from the anesthetic. He expected to have a headache from them messing in his brain but except for feeling a little odd still and the back of his head being sore he was generally alright.

"Pretty good, I'm surprised. I thought I'd have at least a headache but I'm only a little sore behind my head and neck." He said thoughtfully.

"That is very good news, Commander." A male voice said. The person who spoke came around his bed. "Hello, I'm Dr. Milney. I'm the one who removed the tumor. I need to perform a few tests. According to Taggart your reflexes will be faster than a humans so I'll account for that as we go through these tests."

Dr. Milney had Feral stare into a light and follow his finger as well as a few other neurological tests.

"Well, I'm very pleased. Your responses are excellent for just getting out of surgery. You really do heal quickly. I want to do another MRI tomorrow to see how you're healing up. Rest and take it easy. I don't want you getting out of bed or sitting up until later tonight and then only when someone is supporting you. I'll see you again tomorrow." He said warmly.

"Thank you!" Feral said huskily overcome with emotion at being alive and free of his death sentence.

"You're very welcome, sir." Milney said and left the room.

"Commander" Beverly called his attention back to her. "When they were pulling the tumor out they discovered it had inhibited some of your nervous system and maybe some other things. Dr. Milney and I are going to conduct some tests and ask many questions to pinpoint what might have changed for you. I don't want you to be blind sided by some new emotion or reaction your body may produce with the tumor gone. The tests will be conducted in a few days when the brain swelling has gone down."

He looked at her in surprise. "So I may have things I haven't been able to do that now are reactivated?" He asked trying to get a clearer picture of what she was saying.

"That's one way to put it." She said with a smile.

"I wonder if sex is one of them." He said thoughtfully.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Sex?"

"Yes. My body has never responded. Doctors examined me when I reached puberty but could never find out why I never moved into adulthood sexually. My sex organs and mind have never responded to the sight or scent of a female or a male. I was resigned to never knowing what the business was all about." Feral explained quietly.

Shaking her head in shock, Beverly realized she had her work cut out for her. She needed to let Dr. Milney know about this. She truly hoped that that defect had been corrected by the surgery. What Feral was saying essentially was he had been an eunuch since his teens. She wondered just what other problems he had had before this.


	7. Chapter 7

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 7: Recovery

_Back across the galaxy..._

"Well this is a fine mess," T-Bone said grimly. "What do we do now?"

Razor studied the device critically. Felina paced around near him worried and upset.

"I'm going to have to study his notes and see what he was up to. If its similar in principle to my dimensional radar, we might have a chance to try and locate Feral. But the dimensional stream is vast and hitting on the exact location he went to is a million to one chance. The only way the odds could be in our favor is if he landed in a world that has the same thing as this and somehow manages to get on the same wavelength as us." Razor said grimly.

"Crud, Razor that's worse than a needle in a haystack!" T-Bone blurted in shock.

"Will you try anyway...please!" Felina begged Razor.

"Of course. No matter how much I don't like your uncle, I would never wish this kind of fate on anyone. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Razor said cautiously. "It would help if I had Professor Hackle's assistance with this. The two of us would have a better chance. Also this portal cannot be moved nor can the power to it be cut if we're to succeed." Razor warned.

"I understand. I'll get with Ms. Briggs about what's happened before Lt. Commander Steele can get a chance to botch this by trying to take charge." Felina said grimly moving off to make her call to the Deputy Mayor.

T-Bone sidled up close to his partner and murmured softly, "You sure you're not getting her hopes up buddy?"

Razor sighed and looked over at the Lieutenant. "I don't really know T-Bone. But I do know I have to at least try."

"Yeah! I can understand that." His partner sighed in agreement. "Well, maybe I should take the jet back to the hangar and leave your cyclotron here and come back on mine. I'll put together a personal kit for us and some food and be back in a little while. Okay?"

"Sounds good, buddy. I'm going to have to establish a security perimeter around this to protect it from any outside interference then study all the material Dark Kat has on it with Hackle." He sighed.

"Right. I'll be off. Be back in a few." T-Bone said and walked off stopping to speak to Felina a moment before heading up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Felina walked back to Razor's side. "Ms. Briggs said she'll take care of things with the power company and get authorization to cordon off this building and allowing you and Professor Hackle to handle what's needed.

Before Razor could respond a commotion was heard coming from the stairs. Bursting through the door was Steele. He marched self importantly across the floor to them followed by a group of enforcers.

"Alright, what's going on and why is this SWAT Kat here?" He demanded.

Felina explained what had happened and what was being done to retrieve the Commander.

"You had no right to go over my head and contact the Deputy Mayor, Lieutenant!" He snarled angrily.

"Things had to be taken care of immediately if we are to be able to save my uncle. Ms. Briggs had to know so that she could keep the power going to this site. Razor is going to set up a security perimeter to protect the machine from any outside interference, sir." Felina said tightly.

"You still should have notified me first!" He snapped unappeased. "Take Dark Kat into custody and get a cleanup crew down here to clear out the creeplings." He ordered the enforcers with him.

"Request permission to remain here and monitor the situation, sir!" Felina requested gritting her teeth.

Steele looked at her angrily but for once decided not to be a hardass about it. It might bite him in the tail politically if he prevented the Commander's niece from trying get Feral back.

"Fine! Consider yourself reassigned to the retrieval party. Keep me posted at regular intervals on your progress!" Steele told her.

"Yes sir!" She said saluting him. Steele saluted back and turned on his heel leaving the scene to his enforcers to clean up.

"Well, that was a surprise! Steele being sensible." Razor muttered only loud enough for Felina to hear.

"Yeah. Will wonders never cease. Okay, now we need to contact Professor Hackle. Shall I call him or do you want to?" She asked.

"I'll call him. I can give him an idea of what we're up against so that he can bring the right equipment with him. He has a portable workshop. We're going to need it." Razor said grimly as he borrowed her phone to make the call.

_Back in Eureka..._

Doctors were stunned at just how fast Feral was recovering. Dr. Milney set up an MRI for late morning the next day after surgery. Feral was able to sit up and stand for a little but Milney didn't want him walking around just yet until he could check and see if the brain swelling had gone down.

So here he was being wheeled down to the x-ray department. He sighed at all the gaping looks he was getting. He felt really exposed wearing only hospital pjs and a robe.

One thing he'd discovered after the anesthetic sleepiness had worn off was his senses were sharper than he ever remembered them being. The hall lights that had caused him to squint a little the day before were now impossibly bright and he was forced to close his eyes completely. Sounds were much louder making him cringe and flinch. He wasn't certain he liked this level of sensitivity.

As he was rolled into the MRI room and the door was closed he was assaulted by a high pitch whining sound that pierced his skull. He pressed his ears down flat but it was no use, the sound still poured through setting his teeth on edge. He gripped his chair tightly and tried to make himself understood that he couldn't bear the noise but it was so loud to his ears he couldn't hear himself.

They began to wheel him closer and the vibrations and sound of the MRI pushed him over the edge. Unable to handle it his mind shut down and his primitive instincts of 'fight or flight' went into action. He bolted from the wheelchair screaming. The pain had blinded him as well so he ran into walls, the machine, table, people in his desperate bid to escape the tormenting noise.

"Look out!" Someone yelled.

"Don't try to restrain him, you'll get ripped to shreds!" Dr. Milney shouted from behind the glass partition where the controls and screens were.

The nurse, x-ray techs, and Dr. Gilsmith quickly backed away from the out of control cat that was flinging itself from wall to wall in a frenzy of teeth and claws and frightening snarls of pain or terror they weren't sure which. Finally, Feral leaped into the air and ended up on the wooden ledge of the dividing panel between the MRI and the controls.

Silence reigned except for the hissing and growling of the cat and the low hum of the MRI.

"What in God's name caused him to behave like that?" Dr. Gilsmith said in hushed voice.

"Has to be the noise of the MRI machine. Turn it off, now!" Dr. Milney said sharply to the MRI tech.

Within minutes the machine fell silent. Feral stopped growling but he still wouldn't get down. He clung with all his claws to the panel and shivered. His eyes were all pupil and he was panting heavily revealing all his sharp teeth. His ears were still laid flat against his skull and his fur was standing up making him look larger. His tail was wrapped tightly along his side.

"John, I think you'd better call Taggart and have him get here right away." Dr. Milney said quietly as he studied his traumatized patient. "Also, someone needs to retrieve the translator device from his room." He added as an afterthought.

"I'll go get it sir," the nurse that had brought Feral down volunteered and left the room quickly.

"Everyone stay quiet and still. That might help him calm down while we wait for help." Dr. Milney said softly.

Outside the police station, Carter and Taggart were discussing their alien visitor when Taggart's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and listened to the shaken voice of John asking him to come.

"Well that was strange. Something seems to have happened with our Commander Feral. They want me at the hospital x-ray department on the double." Taggart told Carter when he hung up.

"Wonder what could have happened. Let me give you a lift. We can use sirens and get there faster." Carter said getting into his squad car.

"Good idea!" Taggart replied climbing into the passenger seat.

They were soon zooming down the road, sirens blasting heading for the hospital. Within minutes they skidded into the parking lot and jumped out of the vehicle racing for the entrance. Reaching the x-ray floor they stopped a technician to ask where the MRI was.

Dr. Gilsmith and Dr. Milney were a few feet inside the door when they opened it.

"Well what's the emergency?" Taggart asked.

Gilsmith merely pointed up, both Taggart and Carter looked in that direction and gaped at the sight of the huge cat clinging to the panel ledge.

"What the hell happened?" Taggart finally blurted.

"Sound happened. The removal of the tumor has apparently freed up a lot of his senses that were probably duller than his fellow cats. Now they are sharper and he's not had time to adapt. The MRI machine, as you know, puts out a low level hum and is loudest inside its cowling." Milney explained then looked back up at Feral.

"Unfortunately, we forgot to take into consideration that his exceptional hearing might hear that sound much louder and more piercing than us. When he entered the room, it obviously drove the poor cat nuts. The sound blinded him as well, so he was slamming into everything trying to escape meanwhile the MRI noise was keeping him at a high state of 'fight or flight' until I realized what was going on and had it shut down ." He said ruefully.

"Aw geez!" Taggart said in sympathy for the poor shivering cat clinging overhead. "Okay, let me see if I can coax him down. Where's his translator?"

"Right here." Dr. Gilsmith said handing the device over.

"Need any help." Carter offered, unhappy to see the proud cat in such a state.

"No, I want everyone to go behind the panel. The less noise and commotion the better right now." Taggart said keeping his voice soft.

Nodding agreement, Carter hustled everyone behind the partition. They could still see Feral as he hung precariously from his thin perch but they were far enough away to not disturb him further.

Taggart slowly moved closer to Feral. "Hey, big guy, it's okay. Take slow deep breathes to calm yourself. Everything is going to stay quiet," he coaxed softly.

Feral was still in a state of shock, his ears still ringing from the noise and his eyes still blind. He scented rather than heard Taggart come close. He spat and hissed at the intruder.

Everyone jumped at that loud spat that sounded rather like a small explosive going off followed by the low ominous hiss that set the fine hairs on the human's necks to rise. Seeing Feral this way reminded everyone forcibly that this was a very dangerous creature.

Taggart froze and decided he'd better wait until Feral had recovered a little more. Some ten minutes later, he tried again.

"Hey Commander, can you hear me now?" He asked softly, watching the cat closely. He was glad to see the pupils were getting smaller now and Feral's breathing was slowing.

Feral blinked several times until his vision finally cleared. He took stock of where he was. He was shocked to learn he was in the air, mostly naked and clinging to a wooden ledge. He was still a bit shaky but the ringing in his ears had finally abated and he heard Taggart below him.

"Uh...what happened?" He whispered huskily.

"The noise got to you big guy. It's okay now. How about you come down so that we can check you out?" Taggart said gently keeping his voice low and soothing.

"Move a bed close and I will." Feral said quietly.

Nodding, Taggart reached for a spare gurney near a wall and rolled it under Feral. He locked the wheels and patted it's surface to show Feral he could move now. Stepping back a little, he waited.

Feral looked down a moment, released his claws carefully then easily dropped down to the bed on all fours with a thump.

"That is soo cool how you can do that. A human would have broken something." Taggart said in admiration.

"Not that far to fall," Feral sighed dismissively, collapsing onto his side shivering.

Taggart pulled a sheet over him quickly then gently brushed the big cat's fur back down over his shoulders and back to soothe him. Feral sighed and relaxed into the touch and slid into a dead faint, unable to handle anymore stimulus.

Dr. Milney came to his side immediately and noted Feral had passed out. "Well that's a blessing. It will allow us to check him over easier." He sighed as he quickly began to examine the cat for injuries.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carter asked coming around the partition but staying out of the way.

"He seems to be okay, surprisingly, despite his slamming into walls and things. I'm pretty certain the MRI isn't necessary now anyway. The way he was able to move shows he's recovered. He'll have to stay a few more days though." Dr. Milney said reassuringly.

"That's good to know. When he's ready for release, give me a call so I can pick him up." Carter requested.

"Sure, no problem. Let's get him up to his room. I want strict quiet for him for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, Dr. Barlowe and I will check to see just how bad his sensitivity levels are. He's going to need time to adjust." Dr. Milney said quietly. "Thanks Taggart for coming so quickly and helping him down."

"You're welcome. He should be okay now, but you're right, if his sensitivity has increased he'll have some difficulties in adjusting to the level. Hope Stevens doesn't find that hole just yet. I'd hate to send him home like this." Taggart said shaking his head.

"Humph! You're certainly right about that. Let's hope he has enough time to fully recover." Dr. Milney agreed watching as a nurse and technician rolled Feral out the door followed by Dr. Gilsmith who wanted to insure Feral recovered from his faint and was settled in.


	8. Chapter 8

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 8: Setting up a Routine

Several days later, Feral was finally released from the hospital. He was just putting his coat on when Sheriff Carter arrived at his room.

"Good morning, Commander. Glad to be getting out of here?" He asked smiling, pleased to see the cat looking so well.

"Yes, thank God. I appreciate you picking me up." Feral said in relief as he picked up the translator and put it back into his pocket which reminded him of something. "Has Henry been able to make a smaller translator yet. This thing is a bit of a nuisance and easy to forget." He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we go by his place and find out?" Carter replied.

"Perfect, shall we...?" Feral said gesturing for Carter to precede him out of the room.

They walked together down the hall. Nurses waved farewell and gave him a smile. He nodded his thanks as he passed them for the elevator.

"Looks like you were popular." Carter said in amusement.

"I fascinated them, but seriously, they took good care of me and I appreciated that." Feral murmured.

They stepped into the elevator and Carter pressed the lobby button.

"They're good people here. What did they say about your sensitivity problem?" He asked, eyeing Feral in concern.

"I have to relearn how to handle previously dulled senses and newly awakened emotions. It's nearly like being a kitten again. Dr. Barlowe will help me cope with the emotions, while I retrain my body to accept its newly increased senses." Feral said quietly as they walked out of the special entrance and to Carter's car.

"Really? What senses and emotions have changed?" Carter asked curiously.

"Increased sensitivity to light, sound and touch. Gaining mostly positive emotions like desire, lust, joy, envy. I tended to only exhibit negative emotions, anger, fear, aggression, etc. The positive emotions I knew existed by the way people acted but I never experienced them for myself. I've also never experienced intimacy." He answered matter-of-factly.

"You've never had sex?" Carter blurted in surprise then blushed in embarrassment for asking such a personal question. "I'm sorry that really isn't any of my business," he apologized quickly.

"It's alright," he said shrugging dismissively putting Carter at ease. "Since I've never felt that emotion, I simply accepted that I'd never be married or in a relationship. My career became the focus of my life. That's changed and I'm trying to learn how to handle these strange feelings and urges. " Feral said thoughtfully.

'I'll just bet you are!' Carter thought to himself, blushing a little at the sensitive topic. "Well, it sounds like the operation had hidden benefits for you than just saving your life." He said instead.

"Yes and it's still rather amazing to me." Feral nodded.

Carter was glad to end the conversation by their arrival at Henry's garage. They climbed out of the car and walked into the open door.

They found Henry in the back messing with something on a work bench. He looked up and smiled when he saw them come up to him.

"Welcome. Glad to see you've come through the operation safely, Commander." Henry said warmly, wiping his hands off.

Feral nodded his thanks then asked, "We stopped by to see if you succeeded in making this translator into something easier to wear."

"Oh yes, I did. Sorry, I didn't get it to you before this. Too much going on with you at the time. Just a moment and I'll get it." Henry said as he moved back into another area of his lab.

Spencer popped out of another part of the garage. "Hey, Hi there Commander."

Feral turned, giving the youngster a small smile, "Hello Spencer."

"Heard about the operation. Glad it was successful," Spencer said with genuine sincerity.

"Thank you!" He said quietly.

"Here you go Commander!" Henry exclaimed as he reappeared carrying a necklace with a super thin disk attached to it. He gestured for Feral to lean down and when the cat did, he placed the chain around his neck. Feral straightened up and looked down at the device.

"This is perfect. It's much easier than this thing that I kept forgetting to have with me." Feral said handing the bigger translator over to Henry.

"Glad you're pleased! So, let's test it." Henry said briskly turning off the larger machine. "There, are you still understanding us?" He asked.

Feral nodded, "Yes loud and clear, thank you again, Henry."

"You're very welcome, Commander. It has a long lasting battery so you won't have to worry about it suddenly quitting on you." Henry told him.

Feral was pleased at that. Carter began to walk out of the garage, a signal to Feral that they needed to leave. He waved at Henry and made for Carter's car. As they were driving off, he turned to the sheriff.

"What's on the agenda for today, Carter?" Feral asked.

"I thought we'd finally get you to the police station and begin trading information." The Sheriff said starting the car and getting them back on the road.

"Sounds good to me."

They reached the police station in a few minutes. Carter led the way into the small but modern office. Jo was hard at work on some reports and looked up. She gave Feral a brief smile before returning to her computer.

"Here have a seat, Commander. Would you like some coffee?" Carter asked as he went to the coffee pot.

"Yes, please. They wouldn't let me have any the whole time I was there." Feral grumbled.

"Oh, bad...must be having withdrawals by now." Carter smirked as he got out another cup and poured some potent brew into it. "Here you go!" He said with a grin handing the cup to Feral and smiling at the cat's quick gulp and subsequent grimace.

"Woah! And I thought the Enforcer sludge was bad. Ah well, it'll do." He sighed contentedly and sipped the nasty brew slowly.

For the next couple of hours they traded information on types of weapons, methods of crime detecting, paperwork similarities and other trade secrets. Jo joined in at odd times when she wasn't taking phone calls or completing requests for info by other services.

Somewhere toward late afternoon the subject of recreation came up.

"So what do you do to unwind after your shift?" Carter asked while they ate their lunch.

"Never really had time for anything. The city rarely saw too many calm days of late. When I can, I go down to the Enforcer gym and work out. Occasionally, I'll take a weekend and go to the obstacle course for trainees." Feral said.

"I like to practice my strategic and guerilla tactics in paint ball wars or go to the holographic shooting range fighting against some of the security forces here." Jo told him.

Feral's eyes widened, "Paint ball? I'd heard of that. It was just catching on among the near adult kittens. You play this?"

"Oh yes. We go out to the woods and hunt each other with paint guns. We try to find unique ways to strike each other. Taggart had made a paint trip wire but I got him with a paint grenade. It's a blast and a real workout." Jo said enthusiastically.

Feral was intrigued. "It sounds like it would be the perfect distraction I need. Would you be willing to teach me?"

"Sure, I'd be glad too. I have a feeling though, you will have an unfair advantage over me with the way you move so quietly but it will certainly make it a challenge for me. This weekend be good?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Yes, definitely. What was that other thing you were talking about?" Feral asked eagerly.

"The holographic obstacle course? It's a program that puts you into a scenario for hunting criminals using blanks in our weapons." Jo explained.

"Sounds interesting." Feral mused.

"I'll take you there as well. It will help distract and keep you fit." Jo promised him.

"When I'm not doing that or aiding you in some way here, I'll go to the lab and watch Dr. Stevens work. I want to stay close in case they have a break through," Feral said.

"Well, between here, Jo's workouts, the lab and Dr. Barlowe's treatments, you should be able to keep busy enough until you leave, Commander." Carter said approvingly.

"Yes and there are various things I wish to put together and carry back with me. Some of your methods written in my own language and most especially the surgery done on me and the MRI machine specs so that we can build one of our own. My main problem is translating my medical file into my language so that the physicians on Aristal can understand it." Feral said in concern.

"Hmm, I think Henry is the person you should talk to about how to best go about that. I'm thinking you want to do that very soon so that there's time to acquire the information and have it ready to go." Carter said thoughtfully. It's quiet here right now, you want to back and see him about this?"

"That would be a good idea, thank you." Feral said getting up from his seat and following the sheriff out.

They were soon back at the garage. After explaining what he needed, Henry got a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Don't see why it couldn't be done. It will take time but I can understand the urgency to have it done very soon. Why don't we go see Dr. Gilsmith now and get your records?" Henry suggested. "As for the MRI specs, I'm able to access them on my computer. Using pictures will significantly reduce the amount of translating that will be required."

"I'll leave you two alone. It is getting late though, do you want to wait or go ahead and stay here with Henry and pursue this?" Carter asked Feral.

"If you want to stay, Commander, I'll make sure you get fed and have a ride home." Henry interjected.

"Thank you Henry, I would like to stay and see if we can get a lot done tonight, that is, if you don't mind. I do not want to interfere with something you may be doing." Feral said hesitantly.

"It can wait, you can't. Don't worry about it...I offered and I intend to follow through. So let me call Gilsmith and be sure he's in his office before we go." Henry said firmly turning to use his phone.

"Well, I'll leave you in Henry's capable hands, Commander. See you tomorrow." Carter said waving them good-bye.

Carter made his way home. He liked to try and spend at least dinner with his daughter, Zoe and if he remembered, she had something later tonight at a friend's house so this was his only time to catch up with her.

Walking into his underground home, he called out, "Hello S.A.R.A.H. what's for dinner?"

The AI that ran his home answered in a pleasant feminine voice, "Pot roast, green beans, and garlic mashed potatoes, Sheriff Carter."

"Is Zoe home?" He asked getting a beer from the fridge dispenser.

"Yes. She is in her room. Do you wish me to call her?" She asked.

"Only if dinner is ready."

"It will be ready in about fifteen more minutes."

"That will be soon enough to call her," He said heading for the living room and flicking on the TV.

Moments later, his fifteen year old daughter, Zoe came bouncing excitedly into the room.

"Dad! Is it true...is there a real talking cat here in Eureka?" She asked.

"Now how did you hear about that?" Carter said with a sigh of resignation.

"From Spencer." Zoe grinned impishly.

"Great! Yes we have a visitor from another dimension and he is a intelligent cat. His name is Commander Ulysses Feral." Carter told her.

"Wow! Will I get a chance to meet him?" She begged.

"I don't really know Zoe. He is worried about getting home of course and he's rather a gruff and military minded type of individual. I won't make any promises, though I'd be surprised if you didn't run into him the longer he's stuck here." Carter said.

"I think it would be soo cool to see a real alien." Zoe said, her enthusiasm not dampened by her father's caution.

"Well he is rather impressive to look at." Carter conceded.

"Dinner is ready, Sheriff Carter, Zoe," Came the voice of S.A.R.A.H.

"Thanks, let's eat Zoe!" Her father said getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen followed by his daughter.

The dinner conversation was peppered by Zoe's constant stream of questions about their visitor. Carter indulged her and was amused by her excitement. Perhaps he should introduce them sometime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**FERAL THROUGH LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 9: Living in Eureka

That weekend was a real eye-opener for Feral. Though he was able to run through the woods with more ease than a human, Jo's experience at this type of game made up for his advantage. By the time they stopped at lunch time, he was covered in paint and Jo only had a few spots on her.

"I hope this is washable," Feral said ruefully at the paint that had gotten on his tail and face. The rest of his body had been covered by a camouflage coverall.

"Yes it will. I have a special soap that works well. I'll get you some." Jo told him. "You are a fast learner and an accurate marksman. I have no doubt, when you are more skilled at this, I won't be able to land a shot on you but you will probably cover me." She said reassuringly.

"Glad you think so. I did enjoy myself. Thank you for the lesson. It was very invigorating." Feral smiled, his fangs gleaming oddly through the red paint on his face.

"I'm glad. Let's get going and clean up, I'm hungry." Jo said heading for her jeep.

"So am I," Feral agreed following her.

After getting cleaned up and having another Café Diem special for lunch, Feral parted from Jo at Henry's garage where he and Henry continued to translate the data he needed for the next few hours.

Spencer gave him a lift to his home after they stopped and picked up dinner. He was pleasantly tired when he entered his temporary home. It was still strange being here but he was keeping too busy to get depressed.

Time passed and he fell into a regular routine. Mornings were spent at the police station and driving around with Carter or Jo. Afternoons, he went to the lab and watched for an hour or two. By dinner time he was with Henry and doing translating work. Weekends he spent running through the woods with Jo and Taggart. At least once a week, he went with Jo to the holographic obstacle course and at least an hour every day he met with Beverly for his counseling sessions.

Before he knew it a month had passed. It worried him, when he had time to think, usually when he was trying to sleep, about what was happening back home. He knew Steele made a terrible leader and could be counted on to really mess up things.

When he was feeling really pressed about time passing he would stay at the lab like a hovering ghost that made most of the technicians a bit annoyed especially Stevens but he kept his mouth shut knowing Feral was anxious to go home and he knew he himself wouldn't have been able to stay away from his only chance to do so. So he held his piece even though Feral's presence was a trial.

Only one tech was willing to begin a quiet friendship with the lonely cat. Blair Mattson was a brilliant mechanical engineer and he and Ulysses found they had many common interests and a penchant for chess. They could be found playing during Blair's lunch break on many occasions.

Feral found he liked the big Swede's company. The broad, five foot ten, blond and blue-eyed human was an intelligent conversationalist and was truly fascinated about Feral's home world and was just as willing to tell the Commander about Earth.

Blair's friendship made his loneliness easier to bear. All the Eureka people he came in contact with on a daily basis were unfailingly kind toward him but there was always that hint of pity he could see in their eyes. Blair never pitied him just gave unconditional friendship. He found it refreshing and a calming influence.

His sessions with Beverly, though, tried his patience. He was never one to speak of his emotions or about himself much at all. But for Dr. Barlowe to help him he had to bear his soul and it made him uncomfortable especially when he had to discuss such personal things as sex.

"I know this is very hard for you, Ulysses but it needs to be addressed so that you don't behave inappropriately when you return home." Beverly told him.

"How would you know what's appropriate for me?" He huffed in irritation.

"Your emotions and many of your senses are a mix of human and cat. I've spoken with Jim on the cat aspects and I'm well acquainted with the human ones. Of course, there will always be a margin of error because you truly are alien but I know I can come close." Beverly said quietly.

He slumped and crossed his arms in an unconscious defensive gesture. Beverly sighed. Some days Ulysses was willing to talk but other times, like today, he would clam up and turn inward.

The subject of sex was a sore point with him mainly because he could sense a need that hadn't been there before but was unable to express it in any meaningful way. He just wasn't able to understand what he was feeling and it frustrated him and trying to explain what he was feeling made him angry.

"All I ask, Ulysses, is that when you find yourself interested in someone, that you explore your feelings about it, make note of it, and use it to determine what you like. I truly hope you find someone who 'turns you on' so to speak and you get to experience what desire is," she said gently.

"How do I know what that feeling is?" He rumbled frustrated. "I have no idea what it's supposed to be like?"

"Everyone feels it a little differently, but the basics are flutters in your stomach or heart, or a racing heart, and a hardening of your sex in response to that person's scent, appearance, and voice. These are the main characteristics of arousal and desire. In your case, scent plays a more prominent part. Our poor noses can't detect arousal until we are actively engaged in sex but you know a person's interest when you're just talking together.

"I'll try." He sighed in resignation. "I haven't felt any of that as yet anywhere near the people I've been around." He admitted.

"I don't know if you ever will either, Ulysses. Humans may not turn you on and there's nothing wrong with that. You may have to wait until you return home. But then again it could happen so I thought you should be aware of what to look for," she said easily. "Just be open for it."

He just sighed and she released him from the session. She truly hoped he might succeed in a short relationship here so that she could monitor his ability to handle it but until it did all they could do was talk about it.

Feral went to the lab after his session with Beverly in a sour mood. The guard nodded at him and let him in. He moved through the secure doors with ease though the scent for the decontamination cycle stung his nose every time. Several people glanced up as he came into the room then returned to their work when they saw who it was.

He moved carefully through the room to the spot he always took when he visited. Stevens was in a foul mood that seemed to echo his own as he heard him beret Marjorie about something. His voice became quite strident and Feral found it necessary to flatten his ears defensively against his skull to block him out.

Looking around he saw the portal was off at the moment. He spotted Blair working on a conduit in a far corner with two others. He watched him for a little before movement by the control room recaptured his attention.

Drs. Stevens and Mason were gesticulating and pointing at something in a heated way. Frowning, he wished he knew what the problem was. Suddenly Stevens reached for something and a strident piercing sound filled the room.

Feral gasped, cried out and wrapped his arms over his head. His fur poofed out and he was terrified he would over react like he had in the MRI room but before the sound became unbearable it was snapped off abruptly.

Someone was at his side in an instant and gently holding him. He found he had dropped to the floor in a crouch. He carefully lowered his arms and looked around wildly. Stevens and Mason were now standing next to him but the one holding him was Blair.

"Ulysses! Are you okay?" Blair asked in concern. He'd been shocked when he heard the cat's yowl of pain over the screech of the malfunctioning panel. He'd rushed over to try and calm him. He could feel the big cat shivering a little.

'Kat's Alive, he was getting a little tired of being so sensitive to sound like this,' he thought annoyed. Swallowing and shivering a little, he took a deep calming breath before he spoke, "I'm okay."

"Shit, Ulysses, I'm sorry I didn't realize it would be that loud. I was trying to make a point about the terminal's performance when it squealed like that. Are you sure you're okay?" Stevens asked in concern.

Feral stood up slowly, "Yes, I'm okay, just glad it didn't go on any longer than it did."

Patting him on the back, the doctors returned to the control room and their discussion. Blair stayed close.

"Uhm...you look a little odd with your fur sticking up like that, Ulysses." He commented quietly, his hands itching to touch and caress that soft fur back down. 'Oh God!' Where did that come from.' He thought panicky. He was careful to not show his disturbed state of mind to the cat.

Sighing Feral nodded, "Yeah, going to have to brush it out. I guess I should leave early today just in case that happens again. I couldn't handle it a second time," he admitted ruefully.

"That's probably a good idea." Blair said then added hesitantly, "Uhm, Ulysses? Would you like some help grooming? I...I mean...uh...I wouldn't mind helping you brush out your back for you." 'Crap what am I doing? He must think I'm a real loon now.' He thought miserably but couldn't help but hope the cat would agree.

Feral blinked at Blair with surprise. Beverly had gotten him some cat brushes and they worked fairly well but he'd never really been able to brush his back. At home he'd used special brushes for that. His previously stunted emotions had never allowed him to desire the attentions of another during grooming but now, after the operation, he found the thought very appealing.

He eyed Blair with new eyes. Feral felt very comfortable in his company so why not.

"I think I would like that Blair, if you're sure you're willing to do it?" He asked feeling unaccountably shy.

Blair's heart lept for joy but he said mildly, "Of course, I would. I imagine getting your back is really difficult. How about I come over after my shift?"

"That sounds fine. How about I order us dinner...a couple of specials from Café Diem?" Ulysses asked easily.

"Sounds good. I should be at your place around six, that okay?" Blair asked trying to calm his suddenly hammering heart.

"That's fine."

"See you later then." Blair smiled and walked away.

Uly watched Blair return to his work. This evening should be interesting he mused as he turned to leave.

Blair turned his head a little so that he could watch Ulysses leave. The big cat had a fine body. He couldn't believe he was entertaining carnal thoughts about their alien visitor. He had an affection for cats in general and was inclined to males as sex partners. To have found the two inclinations in the body of one creature was too alluring for words.

He could hardly wait until this evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 10: So This is What Sex is all About?

Though there was a car in his garage, Feral had decided against getting permission to drive around. It would just cause too many accidents by rubber neckers spotting him and not watching the road so he set up a series of ways to get around. To leave the labs, the guards knew to call Jo or Carter for a pickup. Today it was Jo.

She eyed him in surprise at being asked for a pick up so early and noted his poofed fur look. "Something happen in the lab today?" She asked.

"A malfunctioning panel with a high pitched squeal," he said bluntly.

"Ouch! You okay?" She asked sympathically as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah but I couldn't risk staying around in case it happened again. Could you just drop me off home please. I need to remove the fear stench from my fur and calm down. I really hate my sensitivity to noises." He grumbled unhappily.

"Yeah, I can imagine that's a real problem. Unfortunately, only time will help you relearn to handle it." Jo said quietly as she pulled into his drive.

"I know, that's what Dr. Gilsmith keeps telling me. Thanks for the ride, Jo. See you tomorrow." He said getting out and walking to his door.

He walked to his bedroom and stripped his clothes off, tossing them into the hamper. He took a long hot shower that helped him feel better. Rummaging his drawers, he decided on a t-shirt and sweats and going barefoot. Checking the time, he went to his phone to place a call to Café Diem to order dinner.

"Vincent, Feral here! Could you prepare two of your Specials, please. Spencer will pick up."

"Sure thing, Commander. Be ready in about thirty minutes!" Vincent said cheerfully.

"Thank you!"

He headed for the kitchen to get out the silverware and plates. He checked his fridge and was glad to see he had some of that delicious white wine still left. He pulled it out and opened it to breathe.

Finished, Uly went to his bedroom again to retrieve his grooming brushes, bringing them to the living room. Picking up the phone again after checking the time, he called Spencer.

"Henry's Garage!" A good natured voice sang out.

"Spencer, this is Feral. Could you pick up my meal at Café Diem in about fifteen minutes?"

"Oh sure, no problem, Commander. See you soon!" Spencer said easily then hung up.

With nothing more to take care of, Uly decided to turn on the TV, flicking it to World News. He still found this world intimidating. It was literally crowded with humans unlike his world that had a much smaller population. He was sincerely grateful to have landed in Eureka. If it had happened anywhere else, he would have been in a zoo or government lab or dead. He shuddered at that thought.

His morbid thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting up from the couch, he quickly reached it and after checking the peep hole first, saw it was Spencer. Opening it, he smiled warmly at the young male bouncing on his toes on the threshold, both hands clutching bags from Café Diem.

"Thank you, Spencer. Timely as always."

"Hey, you're welcome, Commander. I aim to please. You have a good evening." Spencer said pleasantly.

"You too!" Feral replied. Spencer quickly made off for his vehicle. He had to admit, Spencer was a great kitten. Smiling to himself, he closed the door and carried the food to the kitchen. Before he could serve it up there came another knock on his door.

Checking the peephole, he was pleased to see Blair. Opening the door, Ulysses smiled and gestured for his guest to come in.

"I hope I'm not too early?" Blair asked a bit nervous.

"No, your timing is excellent. Dinner had just arrived so its hot. I was just getting ready to serve up." Uly told him.

"Oh that's great, want me to help?" He asked.

"Sure, you can put your own food on a plate." Ulysses said agreeably leading the way to the kitchen.

"I wonder what Vincent used for meat this time?" Blair mused as he took his meal and scooped it onto a plate Uly provided.

"I never ask, since I wouldn't know anyway. So far everything I've had from him has tasted rather good. I'm afraid I will grow spoiled by his unusual cuisine and miss it when I leave." The huge cat said mildly as he poured the wine into glasses and handed one to Blair before picking up his plate and glass and heading back to the living room with his guest following.

They sat down on the couch and focused their attention on their food and the news. Blair answered Ulysses' questions about some of the things the news reported.

"Your world is unbelievably crowded. It's problems, however, are very similar to the many countries on my world." Ulysses observed.

"It's actually mind boggling to me that your world is so similar to ours. Even your form of government. It just seems so incredible when you consider how far away your world is." Blair said shaking his head in amazement.

"Yes, I find that a bit amazing as well. But one good thing about that is I'm not completely at sea being here. So much of our worlds are similar that, except for the fact you have no fur, I could almost feel at home." Ulysses remarked.

"That's good. I know its got to be really hard for you to be alone here among people so unlike yourself." Blair said quietly.

Uly sighed as he finished his meal, "It is very disconcerting. Also I'm not used to being idle. My job keeps me too busy to be bored. But being here is like a forced vacation, it's really driving me to the point of climbing the walls. But, thankfully, everyone has found ways to keep me busy and your friendship has kept me sane."

"Then I'm very glad we are able to help you. Speaking of which, how about your grooming. I'm finished with my meal too." Blair suggested putting his plate on the table and took a sip of his wine.

"Sure, that would be nice." Ulysses murmured as he sipped his wine too then set it down and reached for his shirt and pulled it off. He handed a brush and comb to Blair and turned his back to him.

Blair reached up to Feral's neck and gently began to rake his fingers through the incredibly soft long dark fur. "So soft!" He breathed as he began to use the brush.

Ulysses sighed and arched his back in unexpected pleasure. 'Gods! That feels soo good! I've been missing way too much in my life.' He thought as his eyes closed involuntarily at the overwhelming pleasurable sensation.

Blair smiled at Ulysses' obvious enjoyment of the grooming. For a long while neither said anything as he worked the brush and comb through the silky fur. He couldn't help but caress the softness beneath his fingers. He discovered that Uly's skin was much hotter than his own. It felt good under his fingers.

He startled as he was putting the comb down when something brushed against his leg. Looking down he saw the big cat's tail swishing slowly and striking his leg every so often. He was entranced by it. He reached down and stroked it out of curiosity.

Feral gasped in surprise as Blair's touch on his tail sent tingles up his spine.

"Oh, are you okay? I was just so fascinated by your tail...I didn't mean to hurt you!" Blair said quickly removing his hand as if he'd burned it.

Turning his head toward the nervous human, Ulysses gave him a warm smile, "Oh, you didn't hurt me. It felt really good. I never realized that touching me that way could feel like that."

Blair stared at him in surprise, "But surely a lover must have handled you that way before, if it was an erogenous zone for you? I certainly never meant to cause that reaction." He apologized.

Ulysses found himself blushing a bit in embarrassment, "Uhm...I've never had a lover. The tumor they removed had prevented me from functioning or reacting to females or males. With it's removal, I've been assaulted by new sensations and emotions. Dr. Barlowe is helping me to cope with the emotions and I have to learn to adjust to the new sensations on my own." He explained.

"Wow! That's terrible. You've missed out on so much. I can't begin to imagine how that must have been for you. Didn't you realize something was wrong?" Blair said in shock.

Uly shrugged, "How could I miss something I was never able to feel? I did wonder what all the fuss was about when I watched my peers pairing up around me. My parents had me taken to many specialists but our medical science in some areas are not up to the same level as yours so they never could figure out what was causing my problem."

"Then, in a way, your coming here has cured you and given you back something you should have had in the beginning." Blair said positively.

"I guess you could put it that way. It's certainly been a life altering experience for me." Uly said thoughtfully.

They both fell silent for a little at that.

"So you don't know what sex you're interested in either, huh?" Blair asked hesitantly.

"Um, not really. I'm still not certain what some of my reactions mean as yet." Uly said with a frown.

"Would you be willing to try an experiment?"

"What kind of experiment?" Ulysses asked a bit leerily, he been the subject of far too many tests recently.

"Oh, don't worry, only a very nice feeling one. You said you liked how my touch to your tail felt. Let's work from there and see if my touches elsewhere is acceptable to you...um...that is if you don't mind me doing this? I...um...well I happen to be partial to male partners rather than female and I find you attractive and...um...I like cats you see and males...and you're both...its just exciting for me... but I don't want you to be uncomfortable so if I'm too...uh...too strange for you I'll understand." Blair rambled nervously trying to contain his excitement and praying he hadn't put Ulysses off completely.

Ulysses turned more fully to face Blair and studied him intently. Blair's scent reeked of nerves and another scent he recognized as arousal only because his brother had shown him what a female and male smelled like when they liked each other. His brother had been concerned Uly would get into trouble not being able to identify such scents due to his condition.

He thought about how Blair's interest in him made him feel, as Beverly had asked him to do. He found he liked the idea and was not put off by Blair's desire. Perhaps this experiment would be useful to him.

"Well, I can say, you don't turn me off. You fascinated me from the first moment I met you so maybe this is a good thing. I don't know if that is attraction or not but I'm willing to try your experiment." He said cocking a speculative eye on the human.

Blair blushed and was immensely pleased. He was on fire to let his hands explore this incredible creature. "That's great. Why don't we continue with the grooming and just go on from there?" He suggested softly, picking up the brush again.

Ulysses smiled and turned back around. Blair started to caress and brush the tom's fur in a soothing motion. After many long minutes, he heard a strange sound and realized it was Uly purring. It sent a shiver of delight through him.

Uly moaned as Blair brushed down his spine and just stopped above the waistband of his sweats. He realized he wanted the human to reach further down, Blair's touch was setting up a maddening need that was spreading through his body.

Stretching upward suddenly he pulled down his sweats and pulled them off revealing he was wearing nothing underneath. Blair gasped when Uly stripped the last of his clothes off then sat back down with his back to the human. His tail moving to Blair's back and stroking him. Blair shivered at the contact.

His mouth dry, his heart beginning to hammer with lust and his groin becoming hot and tight, Blair accepted the obvious invitation from the cat to continue his grooming all the way down his torso. Blair started again at Uly's shoulders then moved down his back to his buttocks to the base of his tail. He remembered when petting cats how much they reacted to the base of their tail being scratched. He did the same to Ulysses.

The reaction was immediate and intense. Uly mewed happily and arched his back, his tail brushing out.

Licking his lips, Blair was turned on by the cat's responsiveness. Grinning wickedly, he reached around Ulysses' torso and began caressing the cat's chest with his fingers while his own body was pressed against the cat's hot one.

Ulysses gasped. Blair's body pressed against his own and the human's touch was doing things to him that sent strange electric tingles down his body and pooling in his groin. He lost himself in the sensual feel of those long human fingers caressing his chest and abdomen. He shuddered suddenly when he felt Blair's face nuzzling his neck and nipping him, moaning helplessly, he melted under the erotic assault.

Blair was harder than he could ever remember. Uly's scent smelled a little like cedar with an exotic muskiness mixed in with it. He smelled wonderful. He reached his hand down to Uly's groin to explore his hard cock. He felt some strange rubbery protrusions on the surface of the penis that when he caressed them made the cat cry out and writhe.

'Oh this is getting really good, but I better slow down, after all he is new at this and I don't want to overwhelm him too much,' Blair thought panting a bit, as he backed off a little.

Ulysses felt Blair pull away, confused he turned to look at the human in puzzlement his pupils large with lust.

"It's okay! You turn me on so much I was rushing things a bit. Turn around so I can see you more fully and you can see what I look like." Blair coaxed giving him a heated look.

Nodding in agreement and feeling excitement rising within him, Ulysses turned fully around and presented his powerful chest and proudly erect penis.

Blair sucked in his breath. It was amazing how much was hidden by the cat's clothes. Ulysses was incredibly built. The well toned and built body was a gay man's dream. The cock was a shock...it was huge and the protrusions he'd felt were small barb like hairs along its length. Blair could see the penis had been hidden in a furry pouch that pushed back when erect. A huge pair of pendulous balls hung just underneath. The fur in his groin was shorter than the rest of his coat and as dark as his hair.

Ulysses used the momentary break to study his human friend more closely.

Blair blushed a bit under that scrutiny but willingly did a slow strip tease for the big cat.

Uly watched as more of his friend's body was revealed. He was pleased by what he saw, the broad chest showed attention to physical workouts...it was liberally sprinkled with blond hairs. The fact that Blair had no fur, wasn't really too disturbing to him. Blair wasn't as endowed as himself but his cock was a good size, was hard and red with need. He really liked the human's blond hair that came to his shoulders and those beautiful blue eyes. He reached out hesitantly to stroke the male's hair. It was silky to the touch.

Blair sighed at the touch of those strange fingers. Hesitantly, he reached out and caressed Uly's chest again. The tom watched him, his eyes growing dark with his arousal and the scent of Blair's filling his nose..

"You have your first erection, Uly." Blair told him playfully.

"So I have!" Uly paused in realization staring down at it. "Amazing, feels incredible."

"Well I can show you just how good it's going to feel," he said huskily as he moved to embrace the tom, pressing his face against Uly's and rubbing their cheeks together. He heard Uly's breath catch. He wasn't too certain about kissing the cat due to those long fangs so he began exploring by licking Uly's lips with his tongue.

Blair was rewarded by a deep moan from the tom who was beginning to pant. He switched to a light kiss that sent a thrill of heat through both of them

This human tasted good and his lips were soft against Uly's own. It sent throbbing pulses of tingling energy through him that he'd never experienced before and he wanted more. He wrapped his arms around the stocky torso and pulled Blair closer to him. He felt the human's groan through his chest.

When Uly had pulled them together, Blair couldn't help but moan his pleasure. The big cat's fur rubbing against his bare skin and cock sent wonderful waves of erotic heat racing through him. He became more aggressive with his kisses by pressing his tongue into Uly's mouth pricking his tongue on one of the sharp canines. The coppery taste and sandpaper feel of Uly's tongue only made the pleasure more intense.

They were still on their knees on the couch when Blair pushed firmly against Uly coaxing him to lay back. With a suppleness that a human couldn't duplicate, the big cat willingly collapsed backward In this new position, Blair began to rub their erections together between their bodies.

The cat's soft fur sent zings of erotic fire through his groin making him harder. Their kisses became more passionate and Uly's rumbles of pleasure vibrated against Blair's chest.

'God! Uly is soo hot...I can't get enough of him!' Blair thought blearily.

Uly writhed under Blair. The sensations were growing so intense it was scary but he didn't back away from it rather he threw himself even more under the spell the human was weaving around them. The kisses were incredible! Now he understood why so many kats spent so much time with their mouths locked together. He could do this for hours and not want to stop.

It couldn't last, Uly was too new and Blair was too turned on and very quickly the pressure building finally broke in a wave of rippling shockwaves. Uly roared nearly deafening the human who cried out nearly at the same time. Uly's body had raised up and bucked hard as his cock sprayed the human with thick, hot, seed. Blair clung to the cat tightly as his own orgasm shuddered through him and his own pearly seed painted the dark fur.

They collapsed together, Blair draped bonelessly atop Ulysses. Their hearts hammered as they panted to catch their breathes. Blair lazily noted that Uly's heart rate was really fast and wondered if that was normal for him. Moments later, he felt a wonderful vibration through his body and heard the deep sound with his ears. Uly was purring.

"That was fantastic!" Blair said when he could speak, his fingers caressing the broad chest under him.

"Hmm I quite agree. I can safely say, I've never experienced anything like it in my life." Uly murmured lazily enjoying the caress. 'So this is what sex is all about? I love it!' He sighed to himself in sated wonder.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom for further exploration?" Blair suggested hotly.

"Hmm an excellent suggestion," Uly agreed readily. Blair smiled as he slid off the cat's body and stood. He watched with hungry eyes as Ulysses gracefully got to his feet. He loved watching the cat's body move...so unlike a human that it was entrancing.


	11. Chapter 11

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Ulysses led the way to the bedroom and the king size bed. The room was in darkness but the cat moved easily. Blair remembered that cats could see in the near dark with their larger pupils.

"Would you like a light?" The cat asked softly.

"Yes, I want to see every beautiful part of you," Blair's voice had deepened by his rising lust.

Uly's eyes gleamed eerily back at him as he reached for a lamp and switched it on. He threw the bedding open then slid onto the sheets and stared invitingly at the human still standing in the doorway.

Blair's heated look sent flicks of fire to the cats's groin causing him to come erect once more.

Blair chuckled, "Well that's a handy talent. Humans take a little longer to get back up."

"Really? That's interesting to know." Ulysses said with a smirk.

Blair groaned at that wicked look on Uly's face, he lunged to the bed and nearly leaped on the cat's body. As their bodies collided, Blair aggressively began laying kisses all over Uly's chest and face. He captured one of the raised nipples in his mouth and sucked hard.

Uly growled hotly. Careful not to extend his claws, though he felt a strong urge to do so, Uly ran his paws up and down Blair's torso. He used the tip of his tail to tickle Blair's balls and ass.

Blair jolted at the incredible sensation at his rear. He took a quick glance backward to see that huge fluffy tail stroking him. Turning back around he grinned happily showing Uly how much he enjoyed the unusual attention.

He captured Uly's mouth in a deeply passionate duel that left them both breathless. Blair moved down the cat's body and contemplated the huge cock before his face. He cautiously extended his tongue to it's surface, the barbs feeling strange to his tongue but not unpleasant. A wicked thought came to his mind, he brought his hand up and trailed his nails up Ulysses' pole.

Ulysses gasped bucking his hips in response to the jolt of fire that had raced up his spine. It felt like he'd put his finger in an electrical socket except instead of pain it was intense pleasure. It was hard to think but he wanted to return the favor to Blair. The only thing he could do with his human lover pinning his torso down was use his tail. He flicked the tip under Blair's balls and pushed it forward so that he was brushing the human from anus to underside of his cock in a maddening tickle.

His little trick was successful when Blair jerked his head up and moaned and shivered.

"Wow! Ulysses, that tail of yours should be registered as a lethal weapon. Gods that feels soo good!" He shuddered again as the cat pulled his tail back across again grinning wickedly at him.

"Well turnabout is fair play," Blair snickered as he lowered his head and inhaled half of Uly's cock into his mouth.

Ulysses howled and shuddered. He couldn't take the intensity long before he was exploding into Blair's hot mouth.

Blair had to pull his head back before he choked. Uly had a lot of cream backed up and he just couldn't take all of it. Unlike a human where it tasted a bit bitter, Uly's come tasted oddly like vanilla. 'Wow! Tasty!' He thought licking more of it off his lover.

Uly couldn't help but twitch madly at Blair's licking and he began to harden yet again.

His lover laughed at the sight. "Wow we're going to be at this all night the way you're ready all the time." He joked.

"Sounds like a great idea," Feral said hotly as he grabbed the human and kissed him passionately again.

Over the next few hours, the unusual pair of males explored every inch of each others uniqueness. Blair withheld intercourse, one, because Uly was far too large for him to accommodate and two, because the cat was just too new at this.

He would wait until they were more comfortable with each other. He had no doubt they would be doing this a lot or at least until Uly returned home.

That thought brought a twinge of regret to Blair. He would truly miss this unusual lover.

Finally exhaustion ended the fun just after midnight. Dawn's early light found the pair entwined in peaceful slumber. A few hours later, an alarm clock's unwelcome shrill ringing brought twin groans of alertness.

Blair realized through sleep heavy eyes that he wasn't in his own bed. A very warm body was pressed against his back and a powerful arm was draped over his chest and a leg over his thigh like a warm blanket. He smiled happily. This was a wonderful way to wake up.

A very hard pressure was pressed against his rear, sucking his breath in, he rolled over to face the huge cat. Uly smiled lazily at him.

"We need to take care of that. Let me show you a neat way to do it." Blair smirked at his new lover. He shifted his hips and widened his legs inviting Uly to press his cock between his thighs.

Uly caught on quickly and pressed forward into that tight warmth. Squeezing his legs together and catching Uly in a hot kiss, Blair moved his hips to encourage him.

Uly groaned into the human's mouth as he began a slow thrusting movement that felt incredible. His movements became more urgent as he reached orgasm. He pulled from the kiss and gave a shuddering cry echoed by Blair's moments later.

"There that's the way to wake in the morning." Blair purred warmly.

"Hmm a very nice way. Thank you. Unfortunately, you have to be at work so we better get cleaned up and dressed." Ulysses said with regret nuzzling Blair's face with his own.

"Yeah you're right but we could always do this again tonight." He suggested wickedly, pulling reluctantly away and climbing out of bed.

"Ohh, I'd like that. Certainly beats moping around." Uly smirked as he slipped from the bed and followed Blair's bare backside toward the large bathroom.

"Perfect! This time I'll bring dinner. We can watch a couple of videos I have too." Blair smiled warmly as he turned the shower on and set the temperature.

"That's sounding like a date..." Uly said playfully.

"Huh! You're right! It does." Blair chuckled stepping into the shower followed by Uly. Reaching for the body shampoo Uly used he kissed the big cat then began rubbing soap through the furry pelt.

Groaning pleasurably and stretching under Blair's expert hands, Uly felt like he was flying. To think he had to come to a different dimension to learn what sex was like and was extremely lucky to have an understanding and gentle lover his first time. He almost felt like thanking Dark Kat when he saw the criminal next.

Uly helped wash Blair trying very hard not to give into the desire to play some more. It was very tempting but there wasn't enough time.

Stepping out, Uly headed for the special dryer and let the jet of air blow the water out of his fur. Blair used a towel and watched in fascination as Uly's fur fluffed under the hot air.

When they walked back into the bedroom, Blair scurried to the living room to retrieve the brush he'd left there. He gestured Uly to sit on the bed as he quickly brushed the soft fur into order for his lover. Uly sighed under the grooming.

"Thank you. It was the most wonderful night I can ever remember in my life. I truly appreciate all you've done for me including this. I've never had anyone groom me since my kittenhood. It feels wonderful." Uly said with heartfelt sincerity.

"You are very welcome. You are by far the best lover I've had in a long time and it gives me great pleasure to have been your first." Blair said warmly as he finished brushing Uly out. He kissed the big cat on the cheek then left the room to get his clothes.

As he was deciding what to wear, Ulysses realized that he was no longer in a hurry to leave. He wanted to enjoy this interlude with Blair to its fullest. He knew it would have to end but he would enjoy it for as long as he could.

He finally drew out a pair of black slacks and a yellow polo shirt. He liked the feel of these different type fabrics. The designs were very similar to his people's clothing but had a richer feel to them. Of course, it was a nuisance to have a hole cut for his tail but the pants fit him very nicely. He was very grateful to Beverly for the wardrobe.

Now fully dressed he went to the living room to join a dressed Blair. They paused in the kitchen for a light breakfast then Blair dropped Ulysses at the police station before heading for the lab.

Feral felt fantastic. 'God's what he'd been missing.' He though giddily still flying with after sex euphoria. Instead of being tired he felt invigorated and ready for the day. Carter wasn't around yet but Jo gave him a quick hello before heading out the door muttering about Fargo and plants. He didn't even attempt to make sense of it, he'd already learned the weird was commonplace in Eureka just like Megakat City.

He grabbed himself another cup of coffee and the newspaper, Jo had left on Carter's desk. He was about halfway through it when Carter and Jo came through the door looking a little worse for wear.

"Looks like something interesting started your day off with a bang!" Feral drawled, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Don't ask!" Carter growled as he headed for the bathroom to clean up. Jo did the same.

Feral shrugged and finished the paper and dropped it back on Carter's desk. His mind went back to last night and this morning.

Carter dropped into his seat and dragged some forms in front of him to begin making out a report. It was quiet for a while and after having written most of the highlights of this mornings mess, Carter finally looked up and was surprised to see a faraway dreamy look on the cat's face.

Something about it tickled his memory. Where had he seen such a look before...?. He cleared his throat to catch Feral's attention and was surprised again when the cat never acknowledged him. Frowning, he reached out and tapped the cat on the arm.

Feral startled, blinked and turned to look at Carter in confusion. "Need something?" He asked.

"I was just trying to catch your attention but you seemed to be miles away. Something bad hasn't happened, I hope?" Carter asked cautiously.

"Oh no, something good actually." Feral said with a slight blush.

Carter's mouth dropped as he realized what Feral's previous look had been about and where he'd seen it before. 'Good god! He got lucky! But with whom?' Carter thought suddenly blushing himself as he realized where his mind was going.

"Really? Something you want to share?" Carter asked though he wasn't surprised when Feral didn't.

"Umm, no. Let's just say it was an experiment that was successful." Feral said noncommitally.

'I just bet it was and you had a really good time too.' Carter thought, actually happy for the cat. It meant he had probably lost his virginity for the first time and it had been good. What he said out loud though, was, "Well good. I'm glad someone's evening had been wonderful." He said wryly.

Feral didn't comment. Suddenly, the phone rang and Jo picked it up. She never got to say anything as the voice on the other end was frantic and speaking fast.

Feral sat up and leaned closer. He could hear the conversation and it wasn't good. Carter stared at the two of them in frustration since he would have to wait to hear what was going on.

"Easy, easy Mrs. Lenhardt. You need to calm down some so I can understand what's going on. When was the last time you saw her?" Jo asked soothingly trying to keep the woman on the phone calmer.

"Okay we will be right there." Jo told her and hung. She'd written an address down and ripped it off the pad then got up. "Lost child, four years old, possibly wandered into the woods." Jo quickly reeled off to Carter.

Faces grim, all three quickly ran out to their cars. Feral rode with Carter and soon they were racing north of town with sirens going.

"Ulysses, call Taggart have him meet us there." Carter said as he raced through town.

Feral nodded and took Carter's cell from him and speed dialed Taggart.

"Taggart, Feral. We have a possible lost child, north woods." Feral quickly gave the address to the biologist. He received a quick acknowledgment and hung up.

Within minutes they arrived at the indicated address. In the front yard was several people milling around. As soon as they rolled up, the people began to close in on them.

"Sheriff Carter, thank god you got here quickly. I'm Mandy's father." A harried sandy haired thin man said. He had an arm wrapped around a blond haired petite woman whose eyes were red with tears.

"Alright, tell me what's happened!" Carter said soothingly.

"I...I... put Mandy down for a nap over an hour ago. When I checked on her twenty minutes ago, she wasn't there. I searched the house and discovered the back door opened. She's never done this before. I went outside and called and called but there was no answer. Then I called Walter and my neighbors and friends and we've been searching for the past ten minutes but there is no sign of her." The woman choked as fresh tears fell down her face.

Feral had stayed back while Carter handled the parents. The people stared at him in fascination. Word had spread around Eureka of his existence so they weren't surprised but not many had really seen him.

"Okay, we'll have a look. Could you take us to where Mandy was last?" Carter asked the parents. At that moment Taggart drove up.

Carter waited till Taggart joined them and then they all went into the house. They were directed to a small bedroom. Before they could move off to take a look, Feral spoke up for the first time.

"Sheriff, if you'll permit me. I might be able to trace her by scent so long as there aren't too many more to muck it up. Would you mind letting me check it out first?" He asked politely.

"Now that is an excellent idea, Ulysses. Go ahead, we'll wait here." Carter said gratefully. No one else objected.

Feral went down the hall to the bedroom. In it he saw the typical things one would find in a little kitten's room. He went to the bed and got a good sniff then he moved around the room to see if he could detect that scent near a window or to the door like her parents thought. To his surprise, the scent was strongest near the window. Leaning out, he saw the screen laying on the ground and the little kitten's scent clearly stronger out there.

Quickly he went back out to the living room. "The kitten has gone out the window, not the door. Let's go outside." He said briefly as he made his way outdoors.

The parents had looks of disbelief on their faces as they followed the hunters to the rear of the house. Feral went to the window.

"See, she pushed the screen out. Her scent is strongest here." Feral said distractedly as he lifted his head and sniffed the air. Moments later he caught the child's scent heading along the back yard and to another yard before going through a gate in a third yard that led to the forest proper.

It seemed strange that she had not just gone straight to the forest from her parents yard but for whatever reason she had followed along the fence line of the neighbors before finally going into the forest.

Feral did detect a small animal on the same path but wasn't sure if it had been there earlier or at the same time and what it was, not being familiar with Earth's critters. Taggart was though.

"It's a rabbit track. If little Mandy went this way, it appears she was following a rabbit." He said shaking his head at the curiosity of little children.

"That's my take on it as well, though I didn't know what a rabbit was, I could smell a small animal." Feral agreed. Pushing through the gate, he followed the scent into the forest.

Carter, Jo, Taggart and Mandy's parents followed. The neighbors stayed and made a line of watchers along the fence line in hopes Mandy might come back this way.


	12. Chapter 12

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 12: Little Child Lost

Feral moved swiftly through the forest barely making any noise. The rest were hard put to keep up with him. Before Carter could ask him to slow down, Feral suddenly stopped in his tracks nearly causing the others to run into him

He stood rigid, his head turning from side to side. Taggart realized Feral might be scenting something else besides Mandy by his rather tense demeanor. Looking down at the ground quickly, he couldn't see any tracks of other large predators.

"Something catlike is stalking the kitten." Feral finally said.

"Why do you think cat?" Taggart asked quickly before Carter could speak.

"It has some of the same scent markers as me." Feral told him tersely. "I'm going to have to leave you behind. Give me a radio or phone so that I can contact you."

"Wait just a minute, Commander. Why leave us? We'll move faster and keep up with you." Carter objected.

"There's no time. The predator is stalking her and is getting closer. I'm the only one capable of moving faster and taking the cat out." Feral hissed. "Now give me a radio."

Jo quickly gave him her special ear piece. He nodded and took it from her and clipped it to his ear then took off at a run. Very quickly he vanished from view, making no sound.

"Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said he could move fast." Carter muttered. "Now what do we do?"

"We follow him of course." Taggart said beginning to track the fast moving cat.

"Of course." Carter muttered as they followed behind.

Much further ahead of them, Feral ran as fast as he could. The scent of the predator was getting stronger. Suddenly he reached a small clearing where a huge fallen log lay across another. From between the logs he heard small cries of fear and the chuff of a large animal. Cautiously he moved around the logs until he came to the far side.

There he found a large tawny cat. It's nose was in the end of one of the logs and it was snuffling at the creature it had trapped within. It reached a paw in and the creature gave a wail of fear. He had found Mandy. He gave a warning growl.

The cat spun around and hunched in fear at the much larger biped before it. The cougar caught the scent of something like a cat and it sort of spoke like one as well. It was very strange.

Feral spoke to it, "Back off that is not prey!" He warned it.

Shaking it's head in surprise, the cat rumbled at Feral, "What you...not two legs...but not us...what are you..."

Was the gist Feral was able to understand. He was surprised. The humans thought they were the only intelligent species on the planet. He wondered how many more creatures here simply didn't let the humans know they could understand.

He shook his head, that was a problem for another time. "Not from here, visitor ...what you have trapped is kitten of two legs...they will kill you if you hurt it..." He warned it.

"Hungry...kittens...need food...two legs take away food...hard to find..." The cougar said angrily.

So it was a female. Feral sighed, nothing was stronger than a mother's need to care for her kittens. He understood but he couldn't let her have Mandy. "Understand...will get you food...promise...come to the fence where kitten came through...will leave you plenty food for your kittens." Feral promised.

The mother cougar eyed him warily but sensed the strange upright cat would keep his word. "Agreed...by nightfall..."

"Agreed!" Feral said respectfully. The cougar stared at him a moment longer than turned tail and disappeared. Sighing in relief, Feral went to where the cougar had been pawing.

"Mandy! It's safe to come out now!" He called soothingly down the log but keeping his face out of view. He didn't want to scare her further.

He moved back a bit and waited. Moments later a dirty tear-streaked little kitten crawled out of the log. She stopped when she saw him, her eyes getting wide.

"Hello Mandy, I'm called Ulysses Feral. I'm a visitor to Eureka. I am part of a group that have been searching for you. Your mommy and daddy are coming." He said gently. He moved carefully and sat down on the log so that he wouldn't tower over her and let her decide to come near him. Meanwhile he reached up and flicked on the radio.

"I've found her, just come ahead about a mile. You'll find a small clearing." Feral told the listeners. He heard Taggart say they were nearly there.

Mandy continued to stare at him then cautiously moved to his side. He didn't move. She finally got close enough to touch his paw laying on his knee.

"You are a big kitty." She said in wonder.

"Yeah, I'm a big kitty." He agreed warmly. He looked her over and she seemed okay except for some scratches and bruises.

"Other kitty was bad...chased me..." Mandy said unhappily.

"I'm sorry, she didn't mean to do that but she has kittens to feed and thought you could help her." Feral said quietly.

"Oh...she is a mommy?" Mandy said in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Yes she is a mommy and her babies are hiding in a cave somewhere close by," he told her.

Suddenly there was a commotion and Taggart popped through the trees followed by the others. When Mandy's parents spotted her they ran past the others and swept her up into their arms.

"Where's the predator, Commander?" Taggart asked looking around cautiously.

"I spoke with her and convinced her that the kitten wouldn't be good food and I promised her I would provide her with the proper kind of food by tonight. She has kittens hidden somewhere close." Feral told him.

"Ah, a cougar. Thought I saw the prints of one some time back. But what did you mean by you 'spoke' to her?" Taggart stared at him in surprise.

Feral shrugged, "I don't know if it was the translator or my native tongue that understood her but she wasn't stupid. She understood what I was saying."

"That's amazing! I wonder if all the larger animals are intelligent as well. Now that's a sobering thought." Taggart said thoughtfully.

"That's even weirder than some of the Eureka stuff." Carter said shaking his head. "How did you plan to give her food?"

Feral cocked his head at Taggart, "I thought Jim could help me hunt down some prey for her."

"Sure, could do that. Where and when did you promise dinner?" He asked in amusement.

"I told her I'd leave it outside the fence where Mandy had gone through by this evening." Feral told him.

"Okay, guess we're going hunting tonight. I take it you wish to join me?" Taggart smirked.

"Sure, probably could even find it for you." Feral smirked back.

Mandy's parents came over to them. "Thank you. Were so grateful you were able to find her so quickly and save her from the cougar." Mandy's father said.

"You're welcome. I think you better escape proof your home from now on. Apparently, Mandy is very good at thinking of ways to escape the house." Feral warned them.

"We will, thank you again." The father said warmly and shook Feral's paw.

Mandy's mother gave her daughter to her father and gave Feral a hug. "Thank you so very much." She whispered. Feral just nodded.

"Okay guys, want to lead us out of here now." Carter said as he rounded everyone up and they began to return to the housing area with Feral and Taggart in the lead.

In very little time they were back at Mandy's home. Their family and friends circled around the happy parents.

Unnoticed, Taggart, Feral, Jo and Carter slipped away.

"Now that's the kind of ending I like." Carter said with a sigh. "Thank you Ulysses."

"You're very welcome. Glad I was of use for something," the cat said.

Taggart waved at them and got into his truck and left as did Jo. Carter and Feral climbed in his car.

"It's about time for your session with Beverly. Want me to drop you off now?" Carter asked as he got on the main road for town.

"Oh, it's that late already? Yeah, take me there now." Feral said sighing.

Minutes later he dropped Ulysses off at the Inn. He walked up the walk to the beautiful porch and stepped into the lobby. He didn't see Beverly so went back toward her office. She was just coming out to see who had arrived when they met in the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Ulysses." She greeted him warmly and turned back to her office.

Feral followed and dropped into a chair.

"So how are things with you?" Her typical question when they started these sessions.

"Actually, much better than when I saw you last." He said with a faint smile.

Her brows lifted and she rested her head on her palm and leaned forward. "Oh?"

"I've just come from rescuing a little lost kitten in the woods. She'd escaped from her bedroom window and followed a rabbit. I met a cougar who was trying to catch little Mandy to feed her kittens. I spoke with her and offered to bring her food this evening." Feral said briefly and watched Beverly's eyes widened.

"You spoke to a cougar?" She asked in shock, "and it understood you?"

"Yes. We don't know if it was the translator or my own language she understood but yes. She was intelligent enough to understand certain things. She calls you two legs and knows your species is responsible for the lack of food," he said faintly accusing.

Beverly blushed a little, "Uh...that's a little disturbing to know that our animals may be more intelligent than we thought. You're right, mankind has been pushing the animal population further and further into areas with very little food and roaming space. Our encroachment has disrupted or caused the extinction of many kinds of species. It's not a very nice thing we do and too many don't care."

"Humph...well it's your planet and Jim said the same thing when he realized your so called 'animals' aren't animals at all." He said with a grunt of mild amusement at what chaos this little piece of information would cause humanity.

"Well, it sounds like you had an exciting morning?" Beverly said trying to smooth past the difficult moment.

Feral snorted, "I only used my natural talents to find a lost kitten. On my world our kittens can find their way anywhere easily. Besides that wasn't the most exciting thing that happened this morning or last night." He said with a small smirk of pleasure on his face.

"Oh? Something good happen to you?" She asked with interest.

"You could say that. It began as a polite offer to groom my back and ended up being an experiment that was successful." He said being deliberately vague knowing it would drive Beverly nuts.

She eyed him with a touch of annoyance. He was getting back at her for making him spill his feelings. She sighed and sat back in her chair.

"I'm assuming you want me to guess what went on rather than being forthcoming?" She half asked, half asserted.

"Perhaps or perhaps I'd just like to keep it too myself for a while. I'm truly tired of everyone knowing everything about my doings. This is a private triumph between myself and my lover. No one else needs to be aware of it right now." He said more seriously.

"Fair enough. I can hardly fault you for that. Will you tell me if its male or female at least?" She asked quietly.

"No!" He said bluntly.

"Okay, would you mind telling me if there was any awkwardness due to your different species and if there was how you solved it?" She said seriously.

"The only problem was my own. I had a strong urge to use my claws and at one point to need to grab the neck which would be the scruff of another kat. Apparently, it's instinctual but I was able to resist the urge and still enjoy myself." He answered that much.

"That's good. Your partner did nothing to you that disturbed you in any way?" She asked.

"No."

"Good. It sounds like your first experience was a very good one and that you had a very understanding lover. I've seen rutting behavior between our earth cats and they do grab the female by the scruff to hold her in place. It seems your species has the same response but you realized your partner was to fragile and was able to restrain your need and that is excellent for a first time. I commend you on your strength of will. It serves you well and congratulations on your first sexual encounter." Beverly said smiling warmly.

He blushed at the compliment a little. "Thank you. It was really fantastic and I'm very grateful to the doctors for giving me back such a precious gift." He said solemnly.

"You are very welcome, Ulysses. I'm sure Drs. Gilsmith and Milney would be glad to hear it as well. Will you allow me to tell them about your success?" She asked.

"Sure, that will be alright." Ulysses said after a moments thought.

"Well on that good note, I think we'll end this session. Have a wonderful afternoon and possibly an even better evening?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Maybe." He said noncommitally, a faint smile on his lips. He took out the cell phone he'd been given by Stark and called a number.

"Hello, Spencer? Listen, do you have time to pick me up from Dr. Barlowe's and stop by Vincent's to get lunch before taking me to Steven's lab?" He asked. He smiled when the young male gave a positive answer then hung up.

Beverly stood up and walked the cat to her front door. "You like Spencer don't you?"

"He's a bright and genuinely sweet kitten, what's not to like." Feral said smiling at the thought.

"Yes he is. Have a good day, Ulysses," she said again, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 13: Just Another Day in Eureka

_Author's Note: Hope this chapter fixes some of the glitches in the story Rauhnee found in some of my earlier chapters. Sorry, not all that familiar with the Eureka show only just started watching it. So please forgive any glaring errors with the canon characters. _

He was just finishing his sandwich when Spencer dropped him off at Dr. Steven's lab. He thanked the youngster for the ride and made his way through the security checkpoints. In the lab, the portal was open but all one could see was the usual swirl of mist and weird flickers of color.

Sighing, Feral looked around and spotted Blair with his arms crossing his chest and watching from behind a shield with a few other techs.

He would have joined him except that Stevens and Mason seemed to be conducting an experiment so he stood quietly near the door. Marjorie spotted him and smiled. He gave her a small smile back in greeting.

"Well that makes the tenth blank today. Let's give it a break, the energy fluxes in the stream are heating up the coils too much. I'd say a two hour cool down while we figure out the next batch?" He muttered questioningly turning his head to look at Mason.

"Yeah, I agree. Shut it down Richie." Mason shouted to the red haired tech standing beside Blair.

"Yes sir!" Richie answered as he turned to a panel behind him and threw a switch.

Immediately the thrum of power that permeated the room ended and moments later the portal went dark.

Sighing inwardly, Feral felt a little depressed but catching Blair's eyes on him, he managed a smile of remembered pleasure. His smile grew broader when Blair walked across the lab floor to his side.

"I'm only a little sorry they didn't succeed today because I'd hate to lose you so soon." Blair murmured softly fully aware, Ulysses could hear him clearly. "But I know how much you want to go home. I hope they do succeed, this is a really hard thing they are trying to attempt."

"I know. Stark already told me about the phenomenal chance it will take to find my exact point of origin." Feral said heavily.

"Hey, they've pulled off the impossible in this town many times. They'll succeed eventually, I just know it won't be soon enough for you." Blair said sympathetically while trying to keep the cat's hopes up. "What have you been doing this morning? Anything interesting?" He asked suddenly.

He knew what Blair was doing and willingly let him change the subject. "I helped rescue a lost kitten and informed Taggart that your larger predators are intelligent and actually understand human talk quite a bit."

Blair's eyes widened in shock, "They can?"

"Yes, but I'm still not certain if it was the translator or my own language that was the reason I understood the cougar. Won't know for sure until I attempt to speak to some other animal here." Feral said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohh...that could be bad if we could understand what a deer or cow was thinking. We as a species would have a hard time killing our food to survive if we thought they understood us." Blair said shaking his head at the terrible thought.

"Can't help you there I'm afraid." Feral said amused and unconcerned.

"Thanks a lot!" Blair said in mock disgust punching Ulysses in the arm.

"Not my planet!" He smirked back, enjoying the little by play with Blair.

Blair just snorted then murmured softly, "What time do you want me to come by tonight?" His hand, hidden by his body, was caressing the cat's arm.

Feral felt himself blush at Blair's touch as he cleared his throat, "I don't know how long I'll be hunting with Taggart but I should think we'd be done by nine at least."

"Huh? Why are you hunting with Taggart?" He asked confused.

"Oh, sorry! The cougar has cubs and can't catch food very well. So I promised to hunt some food for her and leave it where we found Mandy." Feral told him.

"Oh, you certainly did have an interesting day. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight and you can tell me all about it," Blair said with a wicked smile as he gave Ulysses a final caress before returning to work.

After about an hour of staring at the blank portal and hearing no positive news, Feral decided to leave for Henry's garage. It was such a nice day out and he'd since learned there was very little traffic between Global Dynamics and where Henry's garage was that he decided to walk there. He made his quiet farewells and walked out the facilities heavy doors. His stride being faster than a human's, Feral was at the holographic barrier within minutes.

He walked down the forested road for town. Eureka was a truly beautiful place if a bit weird. Occasionally, he wished Megakat City could be this clean and sweet smelling. He was going to miss that. He didn't encounter anyone as he came around the back side of Henry's odd garage. It still amazed him that this seemingly innocent auto repair shop hid a complex lab and a genius level engineer.

Feral walked into the main doors and back into the lab area. As usual, Henry was fiddling with something that Feral still didn't understand even when Henry patiently tried to explain it to him.

"Good afternoon, Henry!" He called out.

Around a section of the strange device, Spencer popped his head. He grinned at Feral warmly, "Hi Commander. Heard about the rescue of little Mandy Lenhardt, way to go big guy!" He said cheerfully.

Feral couldn't help smiling back at the gregarious young human, "Thank you but it was really nothing special."

"Well we're certainly grateful for those acute senses of your, Ulysses," Henry said warmly as he appeared from the other side of his machine. "I take you're ready for some more translating work?"

"If you have the time," Feral demurred knowing how busy Henry was.

"I never have enough time, you should know that by now but you have even less, so let's get to it," Henry said gesturing Feral to follow him to his research lab.

_Across town at a certain bed and breakfast..._

Beverly had spent the morning catching up on paperwork so it was after lunch when she finally had time to review the tapes made at Feral's home.

The Commander would be furious if he knew he was still under surveillance even if he would intellectually understand the necessity of it.

Sighing, she put down her fresh cup of coffee and called up the information stored in her security monitoring computer. As it loaded, she mused at who the Commander had hooked up with. Moments later, she had her answer. She blinked, she really shouldn't have been surprised given Blair's profile but still...oh well...it was very apparent the two got along well and sex between them was very hot.

She could see where Feral had to hold back a few instinctive behavior traits of his species but it was obvious he was enjoying himself and Blair had been a very patient and caring lover. She made some notes in Feral's profile and closed the screen with a satisfied smile.

'At least Ulysses would not be so isolated now and however long it took to get him home again at least he had Blair to keep him sane and healthy until then.' She thought very pleased with this outcome. She hadn't had a chance to brief Dr. Milney or Gilsmith of this new development. She'd better get that done now before anymore interruptions prevented her.

_Back at Henry's garage..._

"Well that's enough for today, Ulysses. We've made a lot of progress. I'd say a few more days should finish it up," Henry told the cat as he stood up and stretched.

"That's good news, Henry. Thank you!" Feral said sighing as he too stood up and stretched though his stretching involved a lot more rippling effect than a humans. Henry couldn't help but watch the way the cat's body moved in ways a human couldn't. Sometimes he envied Ulysses for his suppleness.

"Hey, Spencer!" Feral called out to the garage.

"Yeah?" Came the youngster's voice from somewhere outside.

Feral followed the sound and found Spencer coming in from apparently changing a tire.

"Got time to give me a lift?" The Commander asked stifling a yawn. The translating work always made him mentally tired.

"Sure thing, Commander! It's around dinner time anyway." Spencer said then turned to Henry, "What do you want Henry from Café Diem?"

"Bring me back a Norwegian and make sure Vincent gets all the bones out of the fish this time," Henry requested.

"Right...no bones...okay see you in a bit...let's go Commander." Spencer said getting the keys to the tow truck. Feral followed and climbed in. It was a short trip to Café Diem and soon they were walking into the restaurant. Many people gave the Commander a stare but they didn't bother the pair as they walked up to the counter.

"Hi Commander, what can I get for you today?" Vincent chirped happily upon seeing them.

"Well, I really do enjoy those specials of yours, give me one of those." Feral said sniffing the air appreciatively. He would really miss this place. He'd never eaten such incredible food before.

"Right one special coming up. How about you Spencer?" He said looking at the young man.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with onion rings and Henry wants Norwegian and he says no bones." Spencer said with a grin.

"That Henry...bones...I never leave bones in my fish dishes..." Vincent muttered in annoyance as he went to prepare their orders.

Feral leaned against the counter and took in the ambiance of the place. He hadn't been in here more than once so was glad to be able to look around. His perusal was interrupted by a very young, petite, blond haired female who bounced up to him.

"Hello, my name's Zoe. I've been wanting to meet you for ages but my dad never seemed to be able to find the time. So glad you dropped in here when I was here. I'm Sheriff Carter's daughter." Zoe blurted in rapid fire fashion fairly dancing with excitement.

Feral's eyebrows raised, he hadn't been aware Carter had a kitten. She was a pretty female and had a bright smile but he could see in her eyes that she'd not had an easy life and that had made her more hardened than the bright sunny smile he saw everyday on Spencer.

"A pleasure to meet you Zoe. I wasn't aware the Sheriff had a daughter." Feral said with a smile as he held out his paw and she shook it with a firm, confident grip.

She held it a moment longer as she studied his paw in fascination. "Wow, that is soo cool. Your palm is more leathery than ours and I can just feel your claws and your fur feels so neat." She said distractedly until she realized what she was doing and quickly let him go.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sure you get enough of that everywhere you've been here."

Feral smiled at that, she was a very smart kitten (but then so was everyone here, he'd learned) and he likeed her. "That's alright and totally understandable," He said warmly.

She grinned in relief and the two of them talked amiably until Feral's and Spencer's food arrived.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Zoe. Hope I see a little more of you before I leave," Feral said as he took his meal from Vincent.

"Oh yeah! Me too!" Zoe said grinning happily.

Spencer dropped Feral off at his home. He sighed and dropped down in front of the TV to eat his meal and watch the news. He was beginning to understand a bit more of the language without the need of the translator which made reading the papers and books available to him a little easier. It allowed him to see into this world a little more. There were some things that could really help back home. He had begun to collect information and a few books to take back with him.

Around six o'clock, Taggart showed up at his door.

"Ready to hunt?" The crypto zoologist asked with a predatory grin.

Feral smiled back, "Yes, hope we are lucky very quickly."

"Yeah! There's actually plenty of deer so I find it a little odd that the cougar mum said prey was hard to find." Taggart said frowning as they headed to his truck.

"I think she's young and inexperienced also prey is disturbed a lot by the human activity nearby so those things could cause her to have more difficulty hunting prey. Of course, she could have a more physical reason for her difficulty as well though I couldn't detect any at the time," Feral said honestly as he climbed in beside Taggart and they got underway.

"Hmm...I'd opt for her having a physical reason for her problems. I'd know for sure if I could examine her. Do you think you could get her to let me have a look?" Taggart questioned.

"I really don't know if she'll trust me that much but it couldn't hurt to ask," Feral said shrugging his shoulders.

They drove in silence for about a half hour while Taggart took them to a fairly remote area. They climbed out and Taggart grabbed his rifle and a tarp.

"So how do you want to do this?" Taggart asked his companion.

"Hmm, do you have the scent I need to find this 'deer' were hunting?" Feral asked as he looked around and sniffed the air.

"Yep! Here...," Taggart said as he unstoppered a small vial of fluid.

Feral took a whiff, blinked then pulled away and began sniffing the air with more purpose this time. He started to move into the forest proper as Taggart walked as stealthily as he could behind the big cat. They hadn't gone more than a half a mile when Feral froze.

He crouched down suddenly and Taggart quickly mimicked him. Feral pointed carefully ahead of them. There grazing peacefully was a young doe. Taggart unshipped his rifle and carefully aimed. The explosive sound caused Feral to start violently and the deer to bolt. It had been hit and was bleeding.

Shaking his head and hissing, Feral spared Taggart only a moments glare before he took off after the injured deer. It led him a wild chase through the thick forest and brush for at least a half hour before he finally caught up to it. It had fallen and was unable to get up. Feral quickly dispatched the foundering animal mercifully by breaking its neck.

Taggart thought he was fit until he had to try and keep up with the big cat. Huffing for air as he burst into the clearing Feral and the deer were he was pleased at their quick success.

"Great! Let's wrap it up in this and get it to your cougar mum!" He panted as he laid the tarp on the ground and he and Feral rolled the carcass up in it. Taggart boggled a bit when the Commander effortlessly picked it up and carried it back to their truck. Shaking his head he followed the cat since Feral could get them back so much faster and indeed they were back at the truck in less than twenty minutes.

Feral laid the wrapped deer in the back of the truck and they were soon speeding their way to Mandy's home area. They parked in an open spot not far from the homes that lined this area of the forest. Feral again picked up the deer and they trekked quickly behind the homes to the spot the cougar was supposed to be waiting.

Feral picked up her scent before they reached the gate that led to the forest.

"You better wait here Taggart until I've had a chance to speak to her." Feral warned.

"Right!" He responded readily and held his position a short distance from the gate.

Feral went on and opened the gate stepping into the forest. He walked for a short distance before he heard her give a warning growl. He spotted her eyes in the twilight and laid the carcass down on the ground then pulled the tarp off of it. He stepped back politely but didn't leave.

She came stalking out eyeing him suspiciously. "Came...good food...promise kept..." she growled softly at him as she reached for the deer to begin tearing at it.

Feral waited patiently as she ate her fill. When she prepared to tear more off to take to her cubs he stopped her, "I need to speak to you, won't take long." He said slowly and carefully.

"What...want?"

"You say hunting hard...are you injured?"

She looked at him confused, "What...mean...?"

"Are you hurt?" Feral tried again.

"Yes...no matter...must feed cubs..." she said dismissively again preparing to leave.

"Wait..." He insisted.

She looked at him annoyed and anxious.

"I have someone with me who can help you!" He coaxed her. "If not hurt...can care for cubs...better."

She eyed him for a long time then huffed, "Maybe...know that scent...good human...okay...but quick...cubs hungry..."

Feral nodded in relief then called out, "Taggart come to me but leave your weapons out there. I'll turn on a light so you can find me. We're only a few feet past the gate and to your left."

A few minutes later both of them heard Taggart approach. He deliberately made noise as he walked up to them. He stood still when he reached Feral's side and waited. It was really cool to be able to stand so close to a cougar and not have it rip him apart.

Feral crouched down, "Come here so that he can see you in this light," he told her.

Slowly, cautiously, the cougar female approached and stood near Feral quietly. Taggart crouched down too and slowly removed his exam kit from his shoulder and placed it on the ground in front of him. He reached out for her and she flinched but otherwise stood still. Taggart very gently began to check her over.

"Where does she feel pain?" He asked softly.

She understood and said, " Back leg"

Feral murmured, "She says it's a back leg." He spoke to her, "Raise the one that hurts if you can."

She carefully lifted the left hind leg. Taggart gently felt along the leg and into the muscles eliciting a snarl of pain when he touched the sensitive spot.

Feral whispered, "Easy, he just needed to find the hurt." He soothed her. He held the flashlight and shone it on the bad leg.

"Well it's infected. Looks like she got bit by something. I can clean the wound and give her an antibiotic but she will need to let me give it to her for a week at least to clean out the infection. I could use the nanites, it would heal her faster." Taggart said hesitantly.

"After what I'd heard happened the last time you used those I think not," Feral said dryly. He turned to the cougar, "You have a bad thing in your leg. He can fix it but you will have to return here for shots for five falings of the light." He hoped she got all that.

She sat for a long moment then, "Human...use...sharp...thing for how...long?" She questioned.

Feral thought a moment then tapped on the ground, "This many times of light falling," he told her.

"Understand...start now?" She asked.

Feral sighed in relief. "She agrees and wants to know when. I'll tell her and you prepare to treat her." He instructed Taggart as he told her she was being treated now and to lay on her side.

She complied and Taggart quickly cleaned her wound then showed her the needle. Feral repeated that this was what he'd do every day. She huffed her agreement and winced when he shot her in the hip. He also slipped in an anlgesiac shot. Then she climbed to her feet making a pleased sound that the pain was less.

They backed away and allowed her to rip the deer up until she had a large piece in her mouth then disappeared into the night with it.

Taggart packed up his stuff while Feral picked up the tarp. "You will meet her here every night. Wouldn't hurt if you bring some meat for her to take as well. Could foster some good will between you and her." Feral said as they trekked back to the gate.

"Good idea. I'll do that!" Taggart said agreeably as they reached the truck and climbed back in.

A half hour later, Taggart was dropping Feral off at his home.

"Thanks for your help, Taggart," he said as he climbed out.

"No, thank you for helping that cougar out and giving me a once in a lifetime experience. Wish I could talk to her as well. You know, I think I'll ask for one of those translators from Henry and see if it will work when I go back to treat her." Taggart said excitedly.

"Sounds like a good idea, good night, Taggart," Feral smiled. Taggart waved goodbye and drove off into the night.

Sighing happily, glad for a successful end to the evening, Feral unlocked his door and entered but before he could throw the light switch a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and pushed him against the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 14: Let's Play

Before he could react, a strong body pressed itself against his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He surrendered to the sweet possession. He'd forgotten that with his engineering skills a locked door would present no challenge to Blair.

When they came up for air a few minutes later, Feral sighed with pleasure and nuzzled the human's hair and neck.

"Did I surprise you, Ulysses," Blair murmured softly already pulling Feral's shirt from his body.

"Hmm, a little, so glad to see you," he purred happily as he undressed Blair.

"I've been fantasizing about that body of yours for hours. I can't believe how badly I want you," Blair moaned huskily as he latched onto one of Feral's nipples and sucked.

"Ohhh God, Blair," Feral groaned helplessly.

Blair pulled his head up and captured the cat's mouth again as he worked to undo Feral's jeans. The Commander's paws were busy as well as he pushed Blair's pants and underwear off in one swift yank. Wrapping an arm around the human's torso and pulling him off his feet so that he could pull the clothes off completely. Fortunately, Blair had already removed his shoes.

Blair disengaged from the kiss to quickly finish undressing Feral. Now naked they clung together as they danced and stepped toward the couch not willing to take the time to go to the bedroom.

Falling to the couch with Ulysses underneath they writhed and rubbed against each other in a frenzy of need. Blair reached between them and fitted their cocks within each others thighs. He began a light thrusting movement as Feral caught the rhythm and joined him.

"Oh yes, Blair," Ulysses moaned and panted as he drew his claws lightly down his lover's back.

"My lovely cat...so hot...so soft...you are soo fine...," Blair mumbled reaching under his lover and scritching that special spot above Uly's tail. The cat nearly bucked the blond human off. In retaliation Ulysses used his tail to titillate Blair's balls and rear.

"Oh yes!!" Blair gasped at the incredible feeling.

They moved faster and faster as the heat and fire rose rapidly between them. They came within moments of each other.

Catching his breath, Blair smirked down at his lover and said huskily, "Now that we got the urgency taken care of we can take a little more time to play."

Feral grinned up at the human and purred, "Yes let's!"

When they had exhausted themselves, they made their way to Ulysses' shower. A little light petting and kissing and they were soon in bed wrapped around each other sinking into slumber.

_Some weeks later..._

"Hey that's not playing fair, Ulysses," Taggart groused as he looked up the big pine tree to where the cat was perched.

"No one said I couldn't take to the trees if I wanted to," Feral smirked down at the paint spattered human.

"Aw well someone should have, I reckon," Taggart said with ill grace.

"It's fair, Jim. He should be allowed to use what nature gave him," Jo said smirking in amusement.

"You would say that but then you're not the one covered in paint," Taggart snarked as he stalked off to his truck.

Jo shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Feral. "Going to come down, Commander? I think we're done for the day. He's going to sulk for a little while," Jo said still highly amused.

"Might as well. Who knew he'd be such a spoil sport," Feral snorted as he easily climbed back down then dropped from ten feet up to the ground without a problem.

Jo just shook her head at the ease with which the big cat could move in the wild. She only succeeded in hitting him once. He was just too fast.

She still remembered when he took out all ten security grunts at the holographic obstacle course in the urban warfare sequence just recently. It was still the talk of the security forces locker room. He moved far too fast and was incredibly accurate with his weapon.

After the first few times learning the ropes, no one was ever able to land a shot on him. It made for some really energetic and competitive workouts. She would guess their skills had increased five fold from working out with the cat. She was really going to miss that challenge when he left.

She heard Fargo was trying to make a hologram based on Feral that would move like him. It would be great if he succeeded although it would never compare to the original.

The following Monday found Carter, Feral, and Jo answering a weird call from Fargo about some chickens. The call was impossible to understand due to the loud cackling sounds. They raced out to Fargo's place to see what was going on.

What they found was a shock. Fargo's yard was literally crowded with hundreds of chickens. They were everywhere you looked. Fargo was standing at the end of his driveway staring at the sight in disbelief and horror.

Carter had called Taggart and he arrived a few minutes after they did.

"Fargo , what the heck is going on? Where did these chickens come from?" Carter demanded.

"I..Don't..Know!" The little scientist said through gritted teeth. "When I came home this is what I found." He snarled furiously.

"Great! Now how do we round these things up?" Carter turned and asked Taggart.

"A net is all I can think of. We'd have to chase the little beggars into it and they can fly even if it isn't that high. My personal choice is to just kill them and turn over the carcass' to Vincent. He'll be making chicken recipes for months." Taggart smirked in amusement.

Feral's eyes glittered at the birds flying and squawking everywhere. They looked tasty. He blinked at himself in surprise at his reaction to a bunch of birds but he couldn't shake the strong desire to chase the things and taste a few.

Jo caught Feral's hungry stare and utter fascination with the birds. "Birds got you a little excited Commander?" She said sidling closer to him.

Carter whipped his head around when he heard Jo ask the Commander that and his mouth dropped open at the look of predatory delight in Feral's gold eyes.

Taggart just snorted and said, "Well what do you expect from a cat?"

Shaking himself, Feral tried to distract himself from all the flying food. "Uhm, sorry, we have birds of course and they sorta resemble these things. Just never seen so many in one place and they smell delicious..." his voice trailing off as his attention was captured again by a large batch of birds sailing past him.

"That's just great! Contain yourself Feral, the last thing we need is for you to..." his words trailed off as the big cat lost his battle to ignore the chickens and went chasing them. If it wasn't noisy enough before it was a riot of noise now as the chickens screamed trying to get away from this huge predator in their midst. "Aw shit!" Carter exclaimed.

Jo found herself batting the frantic birds away from her as they stormed toward the four of them still standing at the edge of the driveway. A literal wall of birds came at them and they were forced to duck into their vehicles to escape beaks and claws.

They watched in fascinated horror as Feral used claws and teeth to lay waste to the birds. Within minutes, Fargo's home was empty of birds and the front yard was littered with the bodies of dead and dying birds while the rest had made for Seth Osborne's agricultural farm next door.

Carter groaned to himself as he mentally prepared himself for getting a call from Seth next. As if that wasn't bad enough, there stood Feral covered in feathers and chicken blood and grinning like a domestic cat giddy on catnip. They climbed out of their vehicles and walked toward him.

"Now don't he look a right sight," Taggart drawled, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to take the Commander home, sir?" Jo asked blandly.

"Yes. I don't want him anywhere near here until we manage to corral the rest of the birds and clean up this mess." Carter said in disgust. He really couldn't blame Feral though. His instincts had just gotten the better of him.

Jo deposited a very chagrined Commander back at his home. Feral stripped his clothes off and went to shower quickly. He just couldn't believe he'd acted that way. He'd never lost control and certainly not because of a bunch of birds. He still felt strangely giddy too. Maybe he should ask Beverly. Perhaps she would have an idea why he had been affected.

Still embarrassed, he decided to walk to Beverly's. He took a forested route rather than through town and arrived at her place some thirty minutes later.

Stepping into the foyer of the bed and breakfast, he called out for Beverly.

"Hello Ulysses," She said coming down a hallway toward him.

"Hi," He said looking away and blushing.

Beverly frowned, Ulysses seemed ill at ease, "Something happen today?" She asked quietly leading the way to her counseling office.

"I've just humiliated myself again only this time it caused a big problem for Carter." Feral said, beginning to get angry at himself.

"Well tell me what happened," she said gently.

In tight words he described what had happened an hour ago. Beverly had to work to control her face. Though the incident had obviously caused Feral some major embarrassment it was also extremely funny and she would have given anything to have seen it.

"You have never experienced such a compulsion before?" She asked.

"Not that I can remember. I know its instinct to hunt but I've never succumbed to the need," he said irritably.

"Was there something that might have triggered the effect, like scent, movement..." Beverly suggested.

"Well they did smell delicious but I wasn't really hungry. The only other thing that was strange was a giddy feeling I got being around them. I felt sorta drunk." Feral frowned in concentration.

"Ahh, okay...I suspect the chickens may have acted on you as catnip does to our cats." Beverly said thoughtfully.

"You have catnip here?" Feral asked in surprise.

"Of course. It's used as an herbal tea and for cats to play with." Beverly said in surprise that Feral hadn't been aware of that but then she realized he probably never came in contact with it.

"Oh! Well we have catnip and it comes in various grades of strength. The highest grades are addictive and are illegal. Lower grade ones are used as a mild soporific and added to drinks." Feral explained.

"Well that's interesting," Beverly said in mild amazement to find out that catnip on his world was a drug. "Anyway, I think the chickens have something on their feathers that triggered your reaction. The only way to know for sure is to catch one and have it tested against your blood. I'll contact Sheriff Carter and ask him to catch one so we can do that. At least you'll know why you reacted the way you did."

"That would be nice, thank you. I just hope they are able to catch those things now that I thoroughly scattered them," he said ruefully.

"Aw well, it wasn't your fault Ulysses. They'll understand. Now how are things going with your lover? Everything still alright?" She asked deliberately changing the subject.

Feral's eyes gleamed as he remembered his wake up call this morning, "Things are well. My lover makes it easier to handle being here so long. There are times when I become depressed because it has been so long and I'm concerned about what's happening while I'm away."

"I know. I'm glad your lover helps you overcome those moments. Don't give up hope, Ulysses," she told him quietly.

"I try not to. I do keep busy," he said.

"Good. I suggest you stop by and see Dr. Gilsmith so that he can get a sample of your blood to see if there is any residue left from your experience with the chickens and I'll get you an answer as soon as I can. I don't know if I have to tell you to, but see your lover tonight. I think you may want some comforting after today's trial," Beverly suggested.

Feral grimaced at the thought of seeing the doctor but agreed seeing Blair tonight would be just the thing to make him feel better. "I will."

"I think that's all for today. Have a better evening, Ulysses," she said as she stood with him to leave. She bid him goodbye as he walked off down the road.


	15. Chapter 15

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 15: Going Home

When Feral went into the Sheriff's office the next morning, Jo gave him questioning look.

"You all right this morning, Commander?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He said blushing a little as Carter walked into the room. "Sorry about yesterday, Carter. I really didn't have any control which kinda shocked me. Beverly seemed to think I might have had a reaction to something on the bird's feathers."

"Yeah. She called me about it. Haven't heard anything yet on the tests." Carter said nodding.

"Uhm, so did you find out why the chickens were in Fargo's yard in the first place?" He asked curiously.

"It seems a truck passing through rolled over on the highway not far from here and the chickens were released. They just found their way here. We've captured all we could, the predators should get the rest." Carter said with a sigh.

The phone rang and Jo answered. "Sheriff's Office, Lupo speaking." She listened a moment and her eyes narrowed. "We'll get him there right away." She said briskly and hung up.

"They've got a possible opening to your world, Commander. We're to get you there ASAP." Jo told Feral.

His heart thudded in his chest and he felt jittery...home...gods...wait..."I need my stuff at home, I've kept it packed mostly but I must have them." Feral said quickly.

"Alright, let's run!" Carter said. "We'll help you!" Jo nodded and they all raced for the Sheriff's SUV.

With sirens wailing they rushed to Feral's home. Rushing through the door, Feral reached for the briefcase he'd gotten. The specs on the MRI machine and his medical records were already in there so he quickly shoved other things he had collected into it.

"What else do you want to take?" Jo asked.

"There's a suitcase in the closet already partly packed. Put my uniform in there and the clothes in the closet and drawers." Feral said quickly as he mentally ticked off what he had wanted to take with him.

Jo and Carter went to the bedroom and saw Feral did not have much wardrobe so it didn't take long to pack it up. They checked everywhere quickly and packed the dirty laundry in as well.

Coming back out into the living area they saw Feral take a backpack and stuff books and videos into it. He looked around a moment longer, checked the rooms bringing only a few other things out and packing them.

"That's it!" He declared as he closed the briefcase and hefted the backpack.

Jo took the suitcase and headed out to the SUV. Carter locked the door behind them and got in. Jo quickly took off as soon as everyone was in and rushed to Global Dynamics.

Feral took out his cell phone and called a number, reaching his party he spoke in low tones for a few minutes than hung up.

They reached Global in minutes and rushed up to the doors. They were expected so were rushed through security. Breathless they arrived at the lab and strode in. The portal was open and through it they could see kats. The kats in the portal were studying them but became excited when Feral stepped in front of it.

"Well I guess that confirms that this is your home, Ulysses." Dr. Stevens said very pleased to have finally succeeded. "Someone on that side is pretty good."

"That would be Razor but it looks like he also got Professor Hackle's aid as well and there is my niece." Feral said in relief.

"That female with the white stripe in her hair or the blond?" Carter asked curiously.

"The dark haired one in the enforcer uniform." Feral said proudly. "The blond is Deputy Mayor Briggs."

"Well we can't keep this open too long Ulysses. I know its hard to leave so fast without being able to say goodbye so we called all those you met and got to know well to be here." Dr. Stark said warmly. "We've enjoyed your unique company sir and we wish you a safe trip home."

"Thank you Stark." Feral said as he turned and got hugs from everyone who had taken care of him and befriended him.

"Gonna miss you dude, take care." Spencer said shaking his paw.

"Wish we could have had more time. Take care." Zoe Carter told him.

When everyone had had there say, Blair was the last to approach him. There were tears falling from his eyes as he handed a thick envelope to his lover. Feral felt his throat close suddenly. In the rush to get here and saying farewell he had not had time to process his departure from Blair.

Trembling, he and Blair hugged and kissed passionately one last time. A pain he'd never experienced before nearly overwhelmed him when he had to let go. On the other side, everyone was urgently gesturing him to hurry. He swallowed hard and stared at Blair.

"I'll miss you. Thank you so much for caring about me and being by my side through all this." He choked. "And for teaching me a lesson I should have learned when I was thirteen."

"I enjoyed every minute of it and you were a good pupil. Please don't mourn me too long, Ulysses. You need to find someone of your own species to be complete. Promise me you'll do this as soon as you can. I couldn't bear it if you remained alone and in pain for someone you can never be with." Blair said tears flowing down his face... ignored.

"I'll try but there won't be anyone like you!" Feral moaned softly hugging Blair once more then grabbing his things and jumping through before he could change his mind or the portal closed on him.

Going back was no better than arriving except for being on his feet this time. The things he carried had made it with him safely including the envelope Blair had given him. The thought of his first lover made him drop everything and turn back for one last look. Blair stood at the portal waving with tears still running down his face. Then the portal went dark.

He wasn't aware of the cry of bereavement he gave only the agony of loss that pounded through him. He'd never known such pain before and couldn't handle it. The thought of not having that warm body to wake up to and his gentle caressing touches made his pain even worse. Tears fell without him noticing.

He didn't feel Felina come up to his side and hold him in concern. All he could do was drop to his knees and bury his face in his arms in anguished sorrow, muffled sobs rising from his huddled form.

Callie stood uncomfortably nearby hugging herself while Professor Hackle looked uneasy as well.

"What's going on? Why is he so unhappy?" Razor said in shock at the sight of Feral's obvious pain.

"Aw buddy, by the look of it, Feral met someone very special and the sudden departure didn't give him enough time to bear losing him." T-Bone said quietly, politely turning away from Feral's obvious grief.

"I wasn't aware Feral liked males," Razor muttered thoughtfully.

"Neither did I. Hardly matters, apparently he does and he's pretty broken up about it." T-Bone said softly.

Felina did her best to comfort her uncle while he sobbed his pain out. It seemed to take a while but he finally was able to stop. He looked thoroughly wrung out. Professor Hackle had made some tea and pushed it into his paws as they made him sit down on one of the cots. When he seemed more composed they asked him what had happened.

Rubbing his temples that throbbed from his emotional outburst, he told them in a hoarse voice his life in Eureka. When he mentioned the operation there were exclamations of shock.

"You let those aliens operate on you?" Felina said horrified.

"If I hadn't I would be dead in about a year and half to two from brain canker. It was large already. They have perfected brain surgery. I was only in surgery for about two hours and recovered within a few days. The removal of the tumor benefited me in ways I never would have dreamed possible." Feral said pausing to drink his tea.

"Besides extending your life what else did it do for you?" Professor Hackle asked in excited impatience.

"Apparently the tumor had suppressed a lot of my senses as well as my sex drive. I never had sex because I couldn't respond to it... not just physically but mentally. After it was removed, I got to experience things I'd only known about in books but had never felt myself. My newly increased senses took me some time to get used to. The noises on that world were much higher and stronger because human senses are less sensitive than ours. That caused me some moments of pain for a while. Blair, the human you saw me with, was my friend and then my lover. He taught me a lot about what I'd missed all my life. It hurts soo much to realize I will never see him again." Feral said thickly unable to continue. He drank his tea to ease his tight throat.

"Sorry about that Commander. A first lover, especially one who treated you well, is the hardest to get over. But always remember he did care for you and he'd want you to be happy." T-Bone said quietly.

"He said that to me when we parted but I don't know how I'm going to. These emotions are too new to me and I haven't had any opportunities to adjust to them. Beverly, the psychotherapist who was taking care of me, helped me cope with much of the new feelings but there is no one now to help me handle this." He said painfully.

"I'm sure we can find someone that can help you, Uncle." Felina said softly hugging him gently.

Feral just hung his head. Trying to get back to the briefing and away from the big tom's grief, Razor asked, "You said you brought information back with you?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Feral said, "Yes Henry, a brilliant engineer, helped me translate my medical file and the MRI instructions. We also have pictures to insure no errors are made. I also picked up information and books about their weaponry, fighting methods, and a variety of other subjects I thought could be useful here."

"Wow! Fantastic. I can hardly wait to get a chance to see them." Razor enthused.

"Well you better take a look now or make copies because the medical community, Pumadyne and the Bio-Tech Labs are going to want it to study." Feral warned.

"You'll let me have copies?" Razor said in surprise.

"You helped me get back. I think you've earned the right to it." Feral said simply.

"What else did you bring back, Commander?" Callie asked eyeing the suitcase and backpack.

"Those are clothes. They are very different from our stuff. The backpack is books, cds, dvds, and other information." Feral said.

"This was given to you by Blair just as you were leaving," Felina reminded him handing the thick envelope to him.

He stared at it for a long moment then finally took it from her and opened it. Inside were photos.. lots of photos. Many of them of himself and Blair...others of all the people he'd met in Eureka. Fresh tears fell as he went through the pictures.

Everyone left him alone with his memories. They went closer to the portal to talk privately.

"What he's been through is fantastic. Just the fact that brain canker can be operated on is going to cause a big stir in the medical field. That operation will save more than a million kats." Razor said in awe.

"It's really great news! A machine that can see into the brain...what a boon to katkind." Professor Hackle said in excitement.

"Feral can legally claim this stuff as newly discovered information and make a fortune on it." Callie said shaking her head still trying to absorb what could essentially change katkind's future. It was heady stuff.

"You got that right, unfortunately, I don't think the big guy is going to care. Until he gets over his loss, he won't be functioning too well." T-Bone said warningly.

"I'm afraid you're right T-Bone. For now we need to get him home before the press discovers he's back. Give him time to get his head together." Callie said quietly looking over at the forlorn figure.

_In Eureka..._.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Blair." Beverly said softly to the bereft tech.

"Well, I'll be...so Blair was Feral's lover?" Carter said softly in surprise to Jo and Taggart standing near him.

Nathan and Allison continued to stare at the dark terminal, each lost in their own thoughts. It had been interesting to see a world full of kats just as intelligent as earth. It was a sobering reminder that they weren't alone in the universe.

"He certainly kept that a secret. Poor guy, he looked liked he'd been pole-axed when the portal closed. I hope he gets support to help him get over his loss." Taggart said feeling sympathetic for the cat.

"Yeah, I think Blair is going to need it too." Carter sighed as he saw Beverly comfort the blond male.

"I never got the chance to tell Feral that the chickens did indeed act like catnip to him. So he really couldn't help the way he acted, Carter." Beverly came over to tell him with Blair in tow.

"Well that's good to know. For a bit, I'd thought he'd lost his mind." Carter said in relief, averting his eyes from Blair's obvious grief.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him that the translator didn't work to let me understand the cougar. So it really was his own language that allowed him to understand her." Taggart said disappointment in his voice.

"Perhaps I should try tinkering around with that a bit more. Since Feral allowed us to know the bigger animals can understand us, it might be wise if we pursue our attempts in communicating with them." Henry said thoughtfully, his mind already working on the problem.

"That's all we need, intelligent animals!" Carter muttered softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**FERAL THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Chapter 16: A New Beginning

He wasn't convinced that coming here was a good idea but Felina insisted. It been two months since his return. He was buried under all the hoopla caused by the information he'd brought back with him. He had a tidy sum tucked away in the bank but none of it replaced his loss.

Felina and the new counselor he'd been seeing had insisted he needed to get out and meet others if he was to get on with his life. The counselor told him, with his newly opened feelings, he needed to be with someone since being alone was acutely painful for him.

It was Felina who told him about this place. She suggested, rather strongly, that he go check it out. It had taken him at least a week more before he could bring himself to come.

He had to admit there were a lot of males here that were fine to look at but they just didn't hold his attention. He was thinking of calling it a night even though he'd only been there less than an hour when a small group of males entering the club caught his attention.

He couldn't see them through the clog near the door but he could hear them.

"Come on, Jericho, don't be such a wet blanket. You need to get out. It's not good mooning after that good for nothing." Came a cajoling tenor voice.

"Yeah, he isn't worth your tears, buck up...you're bound to find someone here that'll treat you better." Sang out a more gruff voice.

"...And even if you don't...at least try and enjoy yourself...dance...have a drink...mingle..." Another coaxed a hint of concern in its voice.

"I said I'd come out and I'm here...alright!...now stop badgering me and let's find a table or something...I want to get a drink so I'll wait here...sing out when you find a spot." Said a put upon voice that sent zings of pain and joy through Ulysses.

It wasn't Swedish, of course, but it had the flavor of it and even the same cadences. He had to see the face attached to the voice. He stared hard at the backs that hid the voice but then they finally moved away.

There standing at the bar looking sad and withdrawn was a version of Blair if he had been born a kat. The male had golden fur, he was built somewhat like his human lover, had a lovely fall of blond slightly wavy hair that came to his shoulders but was presently tied back with a leather thong. He was even the same height as Blair, but did he have blue eyes?

Ulysses strained forward nearly leaning into the next bar patron desperate to see the kat's face.

The male had placed his order and turned to face the crowd.

Jericho could feel eyes on him, turning his head he beheld a piercing pair of golden eyes staring at him with such an intense look of hopeful desire and longing that he felt his chest tighten.

The big tom nearly sobbed for joy, the golden tom's eyes were the gorgeous blue of his lost lover. His mind told him firmly this was not Blair but his emotions and body begged him to grab hold of this facsimile for dear life.

Jericho couldn't turn away from that nearly desperate look in the dark tom's eyes, feeling strangely drawn to that unspoken plea he could almost feel in his own heart. Here was another poor soul who was lost and hurting just like him.

The tom was handsome and powerful looking and sent his heart racing. He'd never felt such an intense attraction for a complete stranger before. This tom was nothing like his former lover in appearance or manner. He wasn't even his type he thought and yet here he was drawn like a moth to a flame.

Never taking his eyes off the entrancing tom, Jericho began moving closer when another body with green eyes slid in front of him. The sandy hair and well built tom leaned closer to the golden tom leering suggestively at him.

"Hey beautiful, care to dance?" He coaxed.

"Uh, no thank you!" Jericho said firmly trying to move around the intruder but the male wasn't giving up so easily.

"Hey, that's no way to be. We could be very good friends if you gave me a chance." The other male wheedled pressing his body against the goldens.

"I said no thank you. I'm interested in someone else." Jericho said getting a little angry.

Before the obnoxious tom could press the issue a deep voice growled.

"He told you politely to buzz off." It snapped angrily.

The male turned around furious at being interrupted but swallowed his words of anger at the sight of a familiar face. The powerhouse before him was no one you wanted to piss off. Gulping with fear the sandy haired tom put up his paws placatingly.

"Uh...no problem Commander...sorry...I'll just be on my way..." He stuttered and quickly made his escape through the crowd.

Satisfied, Feral turned back to the golden tom.

Jericho blinked in surprise. 'Commander?' He stared harder and could now see that it was indeed the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City that he had been ogling. The dark brown tom was now staring back at him once more but looked a bit chagrined, his eyes, however, still held longing and desire.

Though an interesting piece of information, Jericho found he didn't care that this was the fearsome Commander Feral. All that mattered was that look of longing and need that matched his own. He took those last few steps until his chest was against the Commander's impressively massive one. Feral's arms were bare in the tight yellow t-shirt he was wearing. Jericho trailed his fingers up the powerful arms until he wrapped them around the tom's neck.

He lifted to his toes to press his face into the dark fur of the big tom's neck and sniffed deep. 'Oh God! He smells glorious,' he moaned.

Ulysses groaned, the golden was not put off by who he was, better yet, he wanted him. He dipped his head to brush his face against the other tom. The scent made his head spin and his body harden with lust. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms tightly around the solid body and was pleased when the male tightened his hold on his neck.

This wasn't his usual behavior when meeting someone new. Jericho was always cautious but despite that, he'd still gotten burned by his last lover. But this was so different from all his other encounters.

Jericho felt a deep connection to this tom one that overwhelmed his good sense. He wanted Feral with an intensity that should have had him backing away in fear and running the other direction. But instead he was clinging even tighter to the powerful tom.

He turned his head a little and caught the big tom's mouth in a passionate lip lock. Time lost all meaning as the pair swayed together... lost in each other. They finally came up for air and gazed longingly at each other.

"Soo, whose place do you want to go to?" Jericho breathed softly purring, a little shocked at his boldness.

"Uhmm, you don't think we're moving too fast?" Ulysses murmured loathed to let the golden tom leave his arms and a bit overwhelmed by his response to him.

"Normally, I would never consider it until sometime later in the relationship, but you...something about you...has me so captivated...I want to see where this goes...and wanting you now is a huge part of whatever this is between us." Jericho breathed hotly, nipping Uly's chin playfully. "I would like to know your first name though." He murmured.

Feral groaned at the intimate gesture, "My place is close and my name is Ulysses."

"Perfect and I love your name!" Jericho purred.

"You should tell your friends you're leaving. You don't want them to worry." Feral told him softly.

Jericho smiled and felt warm all over, this tom cared enough to insure he informed his friends. Oh yes, this just got better and better. He turned his head and searched for his friends.

"They are over there in the corner, I'll just pay my tab and be with you in a moment," Feral said nuzzling Jericho a moment before reluctantly letting go. The golden smiled sunnily at him then went to see his friends.

"Jericho! Where you been, guy?" His friend Brian shouted as he approached their table.

"Yeah dude! I thought you were going to get something to drink?" Jason sang out when he noticed his friend had nothing in his paws.

"Oh I forgot about that, oh well, doesn't matter. I came to tell you guys I'm leaving so don't worry about me." Jericho said giddily.

"Leaving?...but you just got here. You haven't really given it a chance yet..." His best friend Steven protested.

"Oh but I have!" Jericho said grinning as a powerful arm wrapped itself around his waist. He looked up into Uly's face with adoration.

All three of his friends gaped at the big dark brown tom. Jericho laughed in amusement at their shocked expressions.

"Guys, this is Ulysses. Uly, these are my three best friends in the whole world. That's Steven, Jason, and Brian." Jericho introduced them quickly. Feral nodded at them.

"Wow! Jericho you work fast." Brian said blinking in amazement at the handsome tom.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun!" Their friend said happily as he turned in Ulysses' arms and pulled them both toward the door. Uly didn't resist, he was just as eager to leave.

Back in the bar, his friends were still stunned by this sudden turn of events.

"Didn't that kat look familiar to you guys?" Steven asked a bit concerned.

"Hell yes, he was familiar, dummy. That was the Chief Enforcer of this city. Gods! I didn't know he was gay. Jericho's a lucky kat! That tom is a feast for a starving kat's eyes." Brian gushed.

"You mean that was Commander Feral????" Steven squeaked in shock.

"Yep! So we don't have to worry about old Jeri. That kat is not going to hurt him at least not deliberately. He has far too much honor for that. If it doesn't work out Feral will be up front about it." Brian assured his friends. "Now how about we see if we can be as lucky, heh?"

His friends just shook their head in stunned bewilderment but were willing to let their more informed friend soothe them and enjoyed the rest of their night.

_Outside the club..._

"Did you drive?" Feral asked softly.

"No I came with them." Jericho said nearly breathless. He couldn't get over just how badly he wanted to be with this tom.

Smiling in relief, Feral led the golden tom toward his hummer. Jericho stared at the impressive vehicle as the tom unlocked the door and held it open for him.

'Oh yes, nice manners too!' He thought as he climbed in and put his seatbelt on. 'Please let this work out,' he breathed a prayer.

Feral climbed into his side of the vehicle and buckled up then started the car and was quickly driving them uptown. Both seemed too nervous to talk so the trip was made in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, surprisingly. It was as if they were already easy with each other even though they hadn't trade more than a few words.

Feral felt joy, this wasn't Blair and he would miss his first lover for some time to come, but now with this tom in his arms, he could now move on. The intensity of the attraction, he hoped, would carry them both through the first stages of learning about each other and hopefully a lasting relationship would come of it. Ulysses was not familiar with love at first sight and when he'd get a moment to think about it, he would realize that his affection for Blair had not been true love because they'd had so little time with each other but it had been a wonderful friendship. This new tom, however, could be his future. He truly hoped so.


End file.
